


Of All Alien Great and Small

by xavacid



Series: It's Not Just Another Day [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dolls, F/F, Fluff, HG Well was here, Kalex, Myka Bering made a cameo, kara is alex's little kryptonian, tiny alien, winn is really good with sewing machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavacid/pseuds/xavacid
Summary: Staying in, movie and takeouts, that was their plan. Do they have to put the sign up?





	1. Hi, I got shrunk

**Author's Note:**

> I had this scenario in my head, so I have to write it out. Probably gonna be a little long, it's all fluff 'cause I could use the happy. So could Alex and Kara.

"Kara?" With hands full, Alex kicked the door close as she dropped the key on the bowl nearby. She expected to see the Kryptonian come out of whatever corner of the apartment that she was in when she heard the key in the lock. There was nothing. The light was on, but the apartment was quiet, too quiet. Kara was supposed to be here, she'd left the D.E.O over an hour ago, with Alex needed to debrief and filled out the report, so she sent Kara home ahead, so that she could clean up. The latest Fort Rozz's alien was a rather slimy one, after all. Her little alien had needed a bath.

So, Kara was supposed to be waiting since it was their standing movie night date and Alex was the one picking up dinner.

Although they rarely spent the night apart in months ever since their relationship changed from foster sisters to girlfriends. It wasn't something they talked about, but it just happened.

The agent stood quietly for a moment, trying to listen to any sound that would indicate where her little alien was. If she was still in the bath or in the bedroom. But other than the usual city noise, the place was silent. She put down all the bags, and fished out her phone. Maybe Kara had another emergency, or someone called for help, but then she would've call.

She hit speed dial one, and waited. A moment later a phone rang from the bedroom and the agent bolted for it. She found the phone on the bed right next to the super suit. Clearly Kara came home and changed but where did she go?

Alex felt her heart pound, her first thought was calling the D.E.O, but something stopped her. A voice. Kara was calling her name but where --

Then there was her little Kryptonian, keyword being little as she floated up to her line of sight.

"Kara?"

"Hi." 

Alex felt her jaw dropped. 

Her little alien was now, really little, she was the size of a doll. 

"What the hell!" 

\----------

"Someone was at the door, and I thought it was you," Kara pouted. "So I answered the door and bam!" She threw up both hands, "then I woke up when the phone rang. I don't even remember how I got inside." 

"So, you don't even see what happened."

"Just that one flash in my face." 

“You always check before you open the door, what happened?” 

“I didn’t expect anyone, only you.” 

Alex sighed, this was turning into a nightmare, and one they probably would not be waking up from easily. She'd called the D.E.O a few minutes ago, but wanted to look around for any clue as to what happened to Kara first. So far she found nothing, and the Kryptonian could not remember anything, except the flash of light in her face. So, they were waiting for the team to do a more thorough examination of the place. So far her visual inspection of Kara yielded nothing unusual, except in smaller size.

So that was how they ended up, Alex sitting on the floor in front of the couch where Kara sat, so that they were at least eye to eye. Mostly eye to eye.

Kara, despite the size she found herself in, felt perfectly fine, and she knew that they would figure this out. Alex would never stop until she found the solution. So, Kara wasn't worried. 

Well, she wasn’t worrying much. 

Being this small, she could see so much more than she normally could. Tiny details that she missed being normal size, and she couldn't really say that it was a bad thing. Right now, though, she felt a pang in her chest at the expression on Alex's face, the frown that settled between her brows, the worry in her eyes. So she floated up and forward a little, and reached out with both hands to touch Alex's cheeks and placed a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose. 

That got her a small barely there smile, but it was much better than the frown that the brunette was wearing before.

\----------

An hour later they were in the D.E.O infirmary. 

The doctor took the time to check everything about Kara, and just as Alex had come to the conclusion and as Kara had already told her earlier, she was perfectly fine physically. She was simply in a smaller package. She still had her super hearing, super speed, and as she proved to Alex, she could still fly. Actually, she was not only faster than a speeding bullet, she was also just as impossible to look for.

That only slightly lessened the worries that the agent had.

So, currently Kara sat atop one of the numerous monitors in Alex’s lab, swinging her legs back and forth in boredom. At first she was sitting crossed leg on top of the monitor directly where the agent was working on, but with her fidgeting and moving about and complaining Alex had seen fit to pick her up and put her on top of a different monitor. Still nearby but not directly in front of her. 

Apparently she was distracting. 

The doctors took several sample from her - that was an ordeal in and of itself -- and Alex was analyzing some blood. But at this moment, the details escaped her. She was getting hungry, and sleepy. And by her own estimation, it was in the middle of the night right now, and they didn’t even get eat the dinner that Alex bought. 

“Aleeexxxx.” The tiny Kryptonian whined. “I’m hungry.” 

“You’re always hungry.” The agent murmured, her eyes still on whatever she was looking at through the microscope. 

“But, Alex,” she whined some more. “We didn’t even eat dinner, and it’s already-” she paused to look at the clock on one of the screens. “Midnight, I’m starving!” 

With a deep sigh, the agent wanted to continue, she wanted to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible, but she also knew that she had to feed her tiny alien soon, and also herself. Apparently the size did not affect the appetite much. 

“Alright, let me take care of this and we can go.” She turned to the tiny pouty face. “We wouldn’t want your body to consume itself. You’re tiny enough as it is.” She teased. 

“Hey!” Tiny Supergirl flew up in the air and launched herself at her human. “No teasing the miniature Super!”

She underestimated her power by a bit as she hit Alex’s in her upper chest, nearly push her back on her butt. It was a good thing that Alex Danvers knew her so well, growing up together they did rough house often, after Kara was good with her control, of course, it was a way for Alex to reassure her that she trusted her ability to moderate her strength. 

Which sometimes wasn’t the case, but the brunette was good at bracing herself now. Careful not to let her reaction show and upset her young alien. 

This time Kara noticed though. 

“Oh! Alex I’m sorry!” She quickly pulled herself back and floated herself up so that they were eye to eye. “I didn’t think--” 

“I’m fine, Kara.” The brunette reassured, “come on, let’s go home.” 

“Ok,” tiny blonde head nodded and floated closer, allowing Alex to catch her. She was delighted when her favorite human place her right on one shoulder, and Kara wrapped both arms around her neck, cheek pressed near her favorite spot. She could feel her pulse so strongly here.

“At least you’ll eat less in this size.” 

Kara head butted her. She nearly knocked the agent into the wall.

It took Alex a few more minutes to log off and leave the cave. She walked through the D.E.O with Supergirl sitting on her shoulder, her tiny arm wrapping around her neck, hand grabbing hold of the baby fine hair at the nap of her neck.

She could’ve flown home, but Alex would never agree to that. 

As the agent made her way out to the parking lot, Kara watched various other agents greeted Alex respectfully, then did a double take when they noticed her sitting on the shoulder. So far Agent Bering’s reaction was the most comical. 

The agent was staring at her bug-eyed, her mouth fell open when her eyes caught the sight of Supergirl, in sweats, tucking herself close to her commander’s neck, looking a bit like a tiny baby koala. 

“Bering,” Alex gave her a nod in greeting. 

“Um… I…” Myka couldn’t think of a thing to say. In her formal line of work, she had seen so many impossible things, so this shouldn’t even phase her anymore, but she just couldn’t help herself. And right now so many thought were running through her mind she didn’t know what to say. “You’re going home, Agent Danvers?” It came out a little lame, but she didn’t think anything else was going to be appreciated. She was still new here, and for all she knew, this was a normal occurrence. Could Supergirl increase and decrease her mass at will? 

“Yes, someone’s whining.” She tilted her head a little toward the sweats cladded Supergirl, who was waving her little hand back at her.

“Hello Agent Bering.”

“Hi Supergirl.” Bering waved back.

“We better get going, have a good shift Agent Bering.” 

“Have a good night Agent Danvers.” Myka replied quickly. “Good night, Supergirl.”

Her commander gave a nod and walked away. 

While Agent Danvers was still standoffish with her, like she was with most agents, there was a slight familiarity that Myka knew came from that one weekend when they traded car with her. On Monday morning when they returned her N-Box Slash Supergirl had been there, cupcakes in hands in thanks. It was entirely unnecessary since she was also in need of a truck on that weekend and Agent Danvers SUV was perfect. She got all she needed, it was really a win-win.  
They didn’t really need to get her cupcakes for that. 

But she was so glad they did, the cupcakes tasted like heaven. She nearly had to beat the entire shift away from the container. 

Now that she thought of it, she should really ask where they bought them.

Tomorrow then.

\----------

“Did Agent Bering like the cupcake?” Supergirl asked from where she sprawled out on the front passenger seat. “I forgot to ask.”

“I heard the entire third shift tried to sneak some, and she had to beat them all back, so I’m guessing she did.” 

Actually, tonight was the first time she saw Myka Bering after they traded their vehicles back. Normally, by the time Agent Bering started her shift, Alex would be long gone. 

“I’m starving,” Supergirl whined. 

The agent sighed, as she pulled to the side of the road. Even though there was no other car on the road at this time of the night, she didn’t think it was a good idea to be fishing about for her backpack while driving. 

“Here,” she pulled out a small chocolate bar from the side pocket and handed over to the tiny Kryptonian. 

Kara squealed, and leaped from her seat to the candy. “Thank you Alex.” She said belatedly after she tore into the wrapper and took a big chunk out of the sweet. 

“You’re welcome.” The brunette said softly, with a small smile. With Kara being so cheerful, it helped lifting her mood slightly. 

Kara little face looked up at her and she floated up, candy bar left in the seat. “I love you.” And she flew forward to press a big kiss on one smooth cheek. 

“I love you, too.” The agent gave a tiny cheek a stroke with the back of her finger, they looked at each other for a moment longer. Then Alex started the car back up and Kara went back to the candy, humming contently as she ate, not mentioning that her kiss left a small smear of chocolate on Alex’s face. 

\----------

"Are you serious? Doll clothes?" Kara whined. 

"Stop it, you need some clothes, or do you wanna go naked while your one outfit is being washed?" Alex grumbled back, pretending to be talking into the phone. "At least we figured out what doll is your approximate size, 'cause you can't fit into Barbie clothes."

Kara huffed a little, but she had to admit that Alex was right. She spent several hours last night essentially naked with just tea towel covering herself when her clothes had to be washed and dried. Only because she was a little too enthusiastic about her very late dinner.

“It’s not my fault that the ice-cream was melting.” She pouted. 

“Melting ice-cream isn’t an excuse for you to go swimming in it.” Alex muttered back at her. 

“Well, when am I gonna get the chance to be playing in food again.” It was like a dream come true, to have so much food she didn’t have to worry about not had enough to eat.

Alex only sighed. 

They gave Winn a call about the clothes, of course, and he would get to it right away, but sewing clothes, even in doll size took time. Thus they had to pick up at least an outfit for her at the doll store, which was why they were here today. 

The Kryptonian leaned back against the soft towel Alex placed in the bag for her. The D.E.O didn't find much at her apartment, only residual of some radiation, the name of which escaped her. And now they were researching through Fort Rozz's database for possible suspect. 

And here they were sixteen hours later, at some exclusive doll store. Since they found themselves with the clothing dilemma, Alex had spent the rest of the night looking through the doll sizes, and stumbled across these Japanese dolls that were her approximate size, good thing that there were a couple of stores that imported them, and actually sell the clothes as well. 

“We can get a couple of outfits and we can have Winn make more. I hope we won’t need more than a few, I don’t plan on you being this size very long.” 

“Yeah.”

Alex could tell that her tiny alien was pouting. 

At least it was the weekend and Cat Grant didn’t require Kara to be in for whatever ridiculous demands that she sometimes issued. The relationship between Kara and her boss seemed better these days, the Queen of All Media seemed softer toward her, and less condescending. Apparently that Saturday that the woman crashed their date had been a good thing. 

“I’ll try to be quick, alright?” 

Kara didn’t answer, she instead dove down and fished out a piece of candy from the bottom of the bag, Alex always kept a few pieces of candy, or sweet or whatever it was that she liked at the moment for her. 

When they were younger and still attending Midvale High together, Kara often rooted through her backpack for whatever she got left over from lunch at the end of the day, mostly because she needed something to tie her over before they could go home. At first she would get maybe a piece of gum, which didn’t help much. But after a while she would find a bag of chips, or cookie, that Alex packed extra for her. She never actually acknowledge it, or made a big deal out of it though. One day it was a stick of gum at the bottom of the bag and the day after that, bag of chip. Just like that.

She couldn’t help but be grateful. 

Winn often joked about how she must be a little hypoglycemic after not eating for twenty minutes or something, he would never know how true his comment was. 

The agent heard tiny sound of candy wrapper being open and rolled her eye. At least Kara would be occupied for a few minutes. 

One of the few upside of this was that, very little food went a long way. As they found out last night, as well as the amount of leftover in the fridge that had never been this full since Thanksgiving. 

Alex walked toward where the clothing display was. And without asking anyone, she tried to look for the correct doll size, which was kind of difficult since the store used some sort of code on the label that she didn’t understand. _What the hell is a YOSD?_

Really, she had PhD’s for crying out loud, these code should not confused her this much. 

Kara was happily munching on the candy at the bottom of the bag, but she was keeping an ear out for whatever was going on outside. Looking up through the opening of the bag, she could see Alex’s hair, and parts of the shelving. She was more than content to stay where she was. She was sure that if the brunette needed something she would let her know. 

“Hi,” she heard a perky voice asked from above. “Anything I can help you with?” So she floated up toward the opening to see what was going on. Carefully, Kara poked her head out of the bag, right where Alex’s arm was so that no one could see her. 

The agent turned to the perky voice to find a petite blonde girl in casual jeans and t-shirt, but with a badge that indicated she was a staff. 

“Yes, I’m looking for some doll clothes.” 

“What size?”

“Oh… um..” Alex tried to recall what she was looking at from the night before, so far she came up blank on the name of the doll, she should’ve written them down like she’d originally intended to do, until Kara distracted her that she forgot all about it. “It’s the one that’s about eight inches tall?”

“Eight inches? Is it a little girl? Or rabbit?” The girl quickly led her toward another shelve where dolls of Kara’s approximate size were on display, as well as clothing. “Like this one?” 

“Ah… yes, this is it. Thank you very much,” Alex accepted the doll when it was handed to her. The doll was about the size of the tiny Kryptonian, though she would like to compare them before she made any purchase, except it wasn’t possible right now that the salesperson was still here. 

“All her accessories are here,” the girl gestured to the entire shelves. “May I ask, if you’re buying for someone?” The girl looking up at her with a bright smile. 

“Yes, it’s for a gift.” Alex felt something pushing just inside her upper arm, and knew that it was her tiny alien, trying to look out. Really, she could just use her x-ray vision.

“Oh, are you getting the doll, too?” The girl pulled out different model of the same doll for Alex to look at. The one she handed over was one with long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She reminded her a little of Kara. So, maybe she’ll get her, too, just for that fact alone. 

“We have several model of Ruruko in earlier this week,” the girl continued and pointed out a few more dolls on display. “And some clothes, too.”

Alex was never interested in dolls even as a little girl. She was more interested in sports, and whatever scientific experiments her parents were conducting. She recalled getting Barbie for Christmas from her grandparents one year, and not paying any attention to it beyond the initial inspection. 

These dolls seemed different, though. _And pricey_.

Alex looked up from the doll in her hand, gave the girl a smile, she seemed intended on standing around and help. However the brunette didn’t need her help, she needed her to leave so that her tiny alien could come out of the bag and compared size. With a quick sweep of her eye, Alex asked for something that she didn’t see around. 

“There was a rabbit you said?” 

“Oh yes,” the girl replied quickly, voice high with excitement. “Usaggie, same company.” 

“Can I have a look?” Alex asked, freighting interest.

“Yes, of course, let me get it for you.” The girl perked up and practically run out.

The agent gave a small sigh, “ok, Kara, come out now.”

The Kryptonian who had been listening, and watching with her x-ray vision just below the opening of the bag popped out. Alex carefully open the brown box to reveal the actual doll inside, still encased in plastic. Kara carefully landed on the shelve next to the doll that Alex held up.

“Yeah, I think this will work.” Alex murmured. 

It was a good thing that the store seemed quiet since Kara took this opportunity to float over where the outfits were being on display. Most of the clothes looked to be for children, but she could make it work. 

Sound of footsteps alerted them of the incoming so Kara quickly hopped back into Alex’s totebag. 

The brunette turned to see the same girl hurried over with an identical brown box as the doll in front of her. There were other things in her other hand as well. 

“Here’s the rabbit one, and I got Momoko for you as well, in case you’d like to see.” 

Alex gave her a small smile, and accepted the boxes. “Thank you.” 

The girl blushed as she stammered out. “You’re welcome.” 

“What are they called?” 

“Oh the rabbit is Usaggie.” 

“Cute.” 

“Yes, they are, aren’t they.” 

Alex allowed the girl to launch into her introduction of the doll and the company for a few minutes before she gently cut her off and sent her away. The girl looked a little reluctant, but eventually walked away.

“So, anyone of these outfits you’d like?” Alex asked, she kept her voice low, knowing that Kara could hear everything. 

Kara came up to the top, her tiny blonde head popped up to look. She really, really wanted to sit on Alex’s shoulder, but it wasn’t possible. If Alex let her hair grown out like she had when they were teenager she would have. 

It would be so easy for her hide in those dark, lush mane. She kind of missed it a little, but Alex looked so good with her hair the way it was now, it suited her very well. But in any case, she couldn’t let her mind wander, who knew if the girl was going to come back and try to help again. 

“Maybe that set with the jeans and hoodie?” They even came with a pair of rubber boots. 

“Good choice.” Alex murmured, and she picked up three outfits that looked to be more comfortable than some for Kara. “Do you want to look around and see if there’s anything else we can get?” 

“Ok.” 

Alex grabbed the doll and the outfits as she strolled along the shelves, seeing more accessories that more or less perfect for her little alien’s size at the moment. 

She was going to spend so much in the store, she just knew it. 

\----------

“I think the girl has a crush on you.” Kara took a big bite of her noodle. Being this small wasn’t so bad, she decided as soon as lunch came along. She didn’t appreciate this fact much before, she was occupied with other things to notice how much, or rather little, she ate. 

“Who? Rebecca?” 

“You remembered her name!” Kara pouted. 

“Baby, she introduced herself, and she gave us discount.” 

“Yeah, ‘cause she has a crush on you.” 

They ended up with quite a few things, three outfits that Kara picked out, and a few utensils that Alex deemed perfect for her size, there was even a low table that she was using now. It was weird because other than the time Eliza visited, she never really used her own dining table, except to put her bag. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Alex rolled her eyes. 

“And I can’t believe you bought the doll, too.” The tiny Kryptonian gestured toward the bags where she knew the little doll was. 

“She looks kinda like you.” The brunette said with just a slight tilt of an embarrassing smile. 

Kara turned her head to look at the aforementioned doll in the bag. Their purchases was on the kitchen counter still, the only thing that took out of the package were the utensils and the table. 

“I guess,” Kara shrugged and took another bite of her pasta. So far she found that a fork full of noodle filled her up pretty good, when it normally would take the entire box of spaghetti and a pot of sauce with tons of meatballs to fill her up. 

“Well, Winn should be by tonight. He should have something for you already.” 

Kara hummed in respond. She had no doubt that her friend would tackle the challenge of creating outfits for her, he would probably go overboard like he always did. She did see his collection of action figures, after all. And Winn was really good with sewing machine, as her own super suit could attest to that. 

Even the agents in the R&D department of the D.E.O was pretty impressed with his sewing skills. 

“Do you think he’s gonna make me a mini super suit, too?” 

“He probably will, or he might already have them made for his dolls.” 

“Action figure.” Kara corrected her with a cheeky grin. “He called them collectible action figures.” 

“Sure, his Ken doll is definitely action figure.” 

“They are G.I.Joe Ken dolls.”

Alex just rolled her eyes and finished up her own plate of food, she almost ordered their usual amount of food earlier, but stopped herself. Kara still ate a lot, but no where near what she usually consumed in her normal size. She supposed that whatever they spent on clothing and little accessories could come out of their food budget. 

A ding could be heard from Alex’s phone. 

With a quick flick of her thumb, the agent unlock her phone and read the message. 

“Winn is coming over with the clothes, he also said he got some other stuff for you, too.” She frowned, “or at least that’s what I can decoded.”

Kara floated over to the screen to read for herself. She knew that Alex disliked the way Winn texted, he often used symbols and codes and a lot of times she couldn’t tell if he intentionally sent his text that way or he was just in so much of a hurry that he hit a bunch of keys and ended up with some typo passing themselves as codes. 

“Yeah,” she said slowly. “I think you got the gist of it.”


	2. The world's so big, but it's not so bad with you here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn got skills.. yeah, sewing skills.

Winn dragged a large suitcase with him as he stepped in front of an unfamiliar door. He’d never been here before. He didn’t even know that Alex had an apartment. He thought she lived at the D.E.O for all of the time they’d hung out and no one ever mentioned it. Did D.E.O have some sort of housing for their agents?

He had half a mind to ask her, but his better judgement kicked in. He didn’t need anything threw at his head, the memory of the last goose egg on their game night still fresh in his mind. Nope, not asking that. 

With a deep breath, he knock twice.

And it only took a minute or so for the door to open. They already knew he was here, after all, he had to be buzzed in from downstairs. The building was certainly more secured than Kara’s, not by much, but the older Danvers was a highly trained agent, he would fear more for whoever had the audacity to invade her place than Alex Danvers herself.

As far as he knew, Kara in the Kryptonite room - that was awesome all on its own - with the power turned down to just above that of normal human still could not beat the agent. 

“Hi,” he gave them a small wave, and tried to look in as discreetly as possible. This was completely unlike what he thought the brunette’s place would look like. He imagined something more spartan, more militaristic, but only because she was always hanging out at Kara’s. 

So far from what he could see from his position at the entrance, her apartment was anything but. The place was neat and clean, he expected nothing less from the agent, very modern, with raw concrete counter top and pendant lights. There were large windows, he could just imagine how bright the place could be during the day.

“Hey Winn,” Alex took a bag out of his hand and led him inside. “Thanks for this.”

“Hi, um… yeah, it’s no problem.” He was about to say something more when his eyes caught the sight of his friend’s head over the brunette’s shoulder. 

Kara was really doll-size, and she was draping herself over the agent’s shoulder, like a small kitten. 

Oh yeah, she really was tiny. The picture they sent him certainly didn’t prepare him for how small she actually was. Even when he was making the clothes it still didn’t hit him fully of the size. 

When he first got the text that Kara needed him to make her some clothes from Alex, he thought they were kidding, or that maybe she picked up a new hobby or something. Then they asked if he knew where they could get some miniature size stuff. He called Kara up to ask, and was surprised that the agent was the one answering the phone. It wasn’t that it was out of the realm of possibility, it was just that it didn’t normally happen. 

And they got the explanation, which was so not what he was expecting. 

But he was always up for a challenge. He was the one that made her suits, after all. 

“Winn!” The tiny Super hero called out to him, but didn’t move from where she was. 

“Hi Kara.” He dragged the rest of his stuff inside and closed the door behind him. 

“What are all these?” The tiny alien was still where she was, she simply turned herself around on the brunette’s shoulder to face her friend as Alex walked ahead of him, “what did you bring me, Winn?” 

“Oh, you’ll love these.” He promised and open the first bag.

Alex knew that Winn would be curious. She had never invited any of them to her place, only Kara knew where she lived. And all their game nights and movie nights that involved the super squad -- Winn claimed trademark -- were held at Kara’s. It was mostly because those that attended were Kara’s friends, and Alex was more comfortable meeting at Kara’s anyway. 

But because of the fact that they were still looking for the culprit, they’d decided that they would be staying at Alex’s for now, until whoever responsible was caught. In case they decided to come back to do worse things than shrinking Supergirl. 

What was the point of shrinking the Kryptonian, anyway? She was still as strong, and as fast, the size didn’t really matter at all. And now, they would never see her coming, which just made her that much more dangerous.

Or maybe they were intending to do more than shrinking her, maybe they were going to blow her up, or made her disappeared and the weapon, whatever it was, simply didn’t work the way they intended for it to work. 

Alex could feel a stab of headache coming on. She hoped that the D.E.O find something soon. She was pretty much tuning the conversation between the two friends out and let them carry on without her input. 

Kara was content to just drape herself over Alex’s shoulder and carried on conversation with her friend, who was unpacking what he brought on the coffee table. There were too many for her to believe that he only just sew this the night before. He even brought his sewing machine.

“Just in case I need to alter anything.” He said. 

Eventually, the tiny Kryptonian hopped down from her perch, excited by the amount of things her friend brought. 

“Aaaannd I made you a mini super suit!” He held up a perfect mini-size super suit for her to see. 

Kara squealed and flew over to grab it from his hand. 

“Alex! Look, it’s perfect!”

“It’s a good thing I got some knitted fabric on hand, buying them on such a short notice is a .. b-word.” He glanced over to Alex, who was nodding at whatever Kara was showing her. 

He only just now noticing the hoodie and jeans that Kara was wearing, there was even tiny pair of socks on her feet, and pouted. He also noticed the dining set on the counter, apparently their shopping trip yielded more stuff that he thought. 

_Wait, is that… Whoa! A tiny pair of rubber boots?_

\----------

Alex left the two friends where they were to look through the data Vasquez sent her in her the second bedroom that she made into an office. She left the door ajar so she could still hear what was going on. So far Kara tried on several outfits already, she made it a point of showing it to her. Her tiny Kryptonian was ridiculously adorable in all of them. But she could be bias. 

Winn brought more stuff than she thought possible, with half a dozen of outfits, and a super suits, that she was sure he made for his own doll that happened to be of similar size with her tiny alien, and a bedroom set. 

A bedroom set complete with hand stitched blanket and proper mattress. 

Last night Kara took over a pillow next to her, and used a small soft towel as blanket. Or rather that was how they started out, but then she woke up to find Kara asleep right on her chest, her tiny face pressed into the hollow of her throat. It actually was kind of tickle. 

She took a deep breath and brought her attention back to the data scrolling across her screen. There was nothing out of ordinary that they could find, which was frustrating. Were they there too late that whatever they could possibly find were gone? If that was the case, their only hope was Fort Rozz’s database. Maybe they should look into Lord Tech as well, but she was pretty sure that if he was responsible he would be gloating by now. 

That or he would create some sort of situation that would definitely require an appearance by Supergirl, and when she didn’t show up, he would be on TV to announce to the world how Supergirl could not be relied on, and they as human should save themselves. 

So, it probably wasn’t him. Besides, he had been very quiet lately. 

She hated this, she’d rather face half a dozen Hellgrammites with nothing but a rusty spoon than sitting around like this. But she trusted that if there was anything to find, the D.E.O would definitely find it. 

So she made one last check, and called Vasquez for any update. 

The answer was not much, that they were still going through any possible suspects. They also tried to interrogate the few prisoners that might have some credible leads. 

_‘And how is Supergirl, ma’am?’_

“She’s still her sunny self.” 

_‘That is… somehow very reassuring, ma’am. She’s very optimistic.’_

“Yeah.” Alex trailed off, she was sure that even if Kara was worried, she still would try to keep it to herself. Knowing Kara as well as she did, she knew that her tiny ray of sunshine was trying to occupy her mind with other things so that she didn’t worry too much. 

And when the headache was getting too intense from all the reading and staring, she decided to shut down for the moment and left the room to join the other two out in the livingroom. 

Kara patiently let Winn take a more accurate measurements, although the clothes he brought fitted her well enough. It wasn’t as if she was going to remain in this size for long enough to wear all of them, or so she hoped. 

But she humored him anyway, since he seemed so excited. 

And really, there was no way he could sew all these overnight, no matter how good he was with sewing machine. 

“Ok, I just need to take this in a little.” Winn pinned a tiny bit of loose fabric around her waist.

“You know you don’t need to do that, right. It’s only like this much.” She held up her hand and made a space between her thumb and index finger. “I can wear it.” 

“Yeah, but…” He pouted a little, seam ripper poist in hand. 

“It’s ok, Winn. I have enough here to last me a whole week!” Kara floated around the coffee table, picking up this and that, there was really enough. It was probably a good thing Alex bought the doll, at least there was someone, well, a doll to wear all the clothes after she didn’t need them anymore. “I already got the boots and everything.” She showed off her red rubber boots.

“Yeah, about that.” He eyed the rubber boots that Kara was stomping around the coffee table with. “Where did you get those boots.” 

\----------

Winn didn’t stay for dinner, even though they invited him. 

“Kara eats like a normal person.” Alex told him with a grin.

Which was still not normal considered her current size. 

That almost made him change his mind about staying, but eventually he declined, offering up excuses about making adjustments to the tiny super suits that he’d made as extras. No one was fooled, really. He asked where they got the boots that Kara had on, and right after she dragged out a few more pairs of doll-size shoes and other accessories that Alex picked up he asked in details where the store they went was. 

When he saw the doll, his eyes lit up at the possibilities. And he quickly left.

Kara had no doubt that he was making his way to the store right after he left. It was a surprise that he didn’t know about the store, but he was a DIY kind of guy, and he made all of his props. So he probably never really specifically look for doll-stuffs. 

“Well, he knows about it now.” Alex just shrugged when she shared her thoughts and hung up the phone. “Pizza’s gonna be here in thirty.”

“Yay!” Kara threw her hands up, all other thoughts about her friend forgotten. 

She floated up to Alex, and parked herself right on her shoulder again. She rested herself against Alex’s neck instead of draping herself on her shoulder like she did earlier, happily riding along as the older Danvers went from about cleaning up from what mess Kara made with Winn earlier. 

“You can certainly help me clean up, you know.” Alex nudged her with her index finger, which Kara batted away playfully. 

“But Alex!” Kara whined right next to her ear. “There’s nothing to clean up!” 

“Ow!” Alex recoiled away from the sudden loud whine, but it didn’t help, because Kara was right on her shoulder. “Kara!”

“I’m sorry.” Her tiny Kryptonian lower her voice to a more acceptable level, both arms quickly wrapped around the column of her neck. Alex could feel smallest of kisses peppered the side of her neck. 

“Yeah, yeah.” She sighed, “please, try not to blow out my ear drum?” 

“Ok,” came the meek reply. 

Kara then flew up and quickly try to put everything away the way she knew her beloved human normally kept her things, even though she still could not see what was messy about the living room. It was only a few shopping bags, and the boxes the doll and the clothes came in. She made a quick work of them with a bust of super speed. 

She zoomed back and forth, carrying boxes and bags to the garbage, dropping them in piece by piece. 

The brunette watched with a little amusement as she wiped down the counter where the two friends left a few crumbs from their snacks as well as rings of water left from the bottom of the glasses. Kara tiny body flew with large box, or rather box larger than her eight inch height, held over her head to the recycle, dropping it in and dove in to compact it down before she went back to get another bag until there was no more trash from her unpacking things with Winn. 

Alex was rinsing out the dishcloth when her tiny Kryptonian was done with tidying and presented herself for a praise. It was something that Kara never seemed to grow out of with her. She was more like a puppy that way. 

When Kara first arrived at their house, everything was new to her. Everything was so scary to the skinny thirteen year-old. And she was trying to be brave, Alex could see that, but she was still so very afraid. They had to teach her a lot of things, basically everything that everyone else took for granted as they learned by experiencing things as they came along while growing up. Kara had to learn them all in a very short period of time. And while the entire family put in the effort in teaching her, it was mostly Alex that provided more natural interactions. Things that the adults didn’t even think about, things they didn’t even know to tell her. So, it was the young Alex Danvers that picked up the slack.

It was Alex that taught her all the little things that made her life on this strange new planet easier. 

And with everything new things learned the Kryptonian would present her accomplishment to her new family, but mostly to Alex, with a big smile. Eliza and Jeremiah would praise her, but it was the half smile and ruffling of her hair from Alex that she craved most. 

And it was that half smile and ruffling of her hair that she still craved even now. 

“Good girl,” Alex ruffled her blonde head with the tips of two fingers and laughed when Kara -as always - wiggling with her whole body. Like a puppy.

“Pizza’s here.” Her little alien exclaimed and flew to the door moments before the knocks came. Her diminutive size did not diminish her super hearing in anyway. 

“Kara,” Alex rolled her eyes and followed. It wasn’t like she could let Kara answer the door by herself. 

After she paid for the pie, only one this time, since a slice is pretty much bigger than the Kryptonian entire body. So, two slices were probably enough to fill her up for the rest of the night. 

They settled down to eat dinner.

It was comical enough to see Kara nearly dove into the piping hot pizza, but for her to actually try to pick the slice up was just hilariously messy. After a few minutes of her trying to pick up the pizza with melting cheese kept sliding off, Alex had to step in and cut her dinner up to small pieces for her. 

“I have no desire to try to wash dried cheese off of your tiny clothes.” She said firmly after the third attempt, putting down her own slice and stopped Kara from trying to get underneath her own slice to lift it up. 

After cutting up the pizza into smaller pieces the brunette placed a couple of them on the small porcelain plate that was her impulse buy for Kara. The tiny blonde nearly roll her eyes, except that she was more than touch with the care that Alex had given her, and she was rather hungry. Normally, they would just eat off of the box, no need to get plates to clean up, or paper plates to add to the garbage. 

“You didn’t have to get the plate.” She gestured at her own doll-size plate. “You didn’t get a plate.” 

“That’s because I can’t exactly get buried in cheese and pepperoni,” Alex pointed at her with the tip of the pizza slice in her hand. 

Kara promptly took a chunk out of it. 

\----------

Bath time presented another interesting maneuvering, she was a little surprised that Winn didn’t come up with a bathtub for her, too. 

But they made due, of course, first: Alex cleaned her sink really well, and disinfected it, Kara could probably eat off of it if she so desired. Alex was so immaculate she doubt there was any chance of anything unsavory growing on the surfaces of her kitchen. 

And Kara was pretty much immune to all the bacterias and whatnot that could possibly be on the surface anyway. 

The older Danvers filled the kitchen sink with warm water just deep enough that her tiny alien could submerge herself, the entire time Kara was back hanging out over her shoulder, watching everything. 

“You really don’t have to, you know.” The Kryptonian told her after the water was tested for the temperature carefully. “It’s not like I can get burn or anything.” She knew that her human was worried, and this was a way for her to occupy herself. 

“If you fill it up more, I can probably swim in it.” Kara hopped down to where Alex put small hand towel for her to change into. “And I won’t need any swimsuit.” She smiled at her innocently.

Alex just rolled her eyes, but let the tap run a little longer, filling the sink more. Before she even turn off the faucet, Kara took a swan dive into the sink, water splashed everywhere. 

Now she was going to have to wipe down the counter, again.

She let her tiny alien splash around for while she went and get ready for bed herself. 

Half an hour later, she had to make the tiny Kara get out of the sink and into her pajama- courtesy of Winn - so they could get some sleep. Kara pouted and pouted. 

The brunette held firm and wiped down the counter one more time as Kara, all dressed, draped herself over her shoulder once again. She’d noticed that her tiny alien seemed to take some comfort in being near her, or kept in contact in someway, so she made no comment. 

It wasn’t like she was all that heavy now that she was eight inches tall. 

Alex rolled her eyes affectionately as her tiny Kryptonian rolled around on the doll size mattress and quilt. Kara was rather excited about her new tiny bed when Winn showed it to her. She didn’t think it was necessary to get tiny bed, really, she liked sleeping on Alex’s pillow. She appreciated her friend’s thoughtfulness, and told him just as much.

But now that Alex set it up for her on the bedside table, she was kind of excited to use it.

“Good night Kara.” Alex said softly, kissing her head gently and turned off the light.

“Night.” Kara kissed her back and settled in her own mattress, wiggling around, she was comfortable and warm. 

\----------

An hour later, Alex was deeply asleep, and Kara was wide awake, still.

While she was not really worried about not being able to go back to her original size, Alex would never let that happened, it was still a little disoriented to be this size. And now that everything was so still, as still as the city could be, she could feel the uncertainty rising up. The uncertainty that she’d kept down while physically being in contact with Alex, and soothed by her.

She hadn’t felt this the day and night before, only because everything was still somewhat a shock. Then she occupied herself with other things, the immediate things, like clothing, and food, and Alex, Alex who was worried enough for the both of them. 

Kara rolled over to look at her beloved human, she didn’t need the light to be able to see the brunette’s face, smooth out with sleep. Alex who looked years younger without the evidence of stress that she carried around on her proud shoulders. 

Kara often watched her sleep when she first got to Earth. At first it was mostly because she couldn’t sleep, everything was so loud, and so scary. The bed was unfamiliar, it was so different from her own on Krypton. 

At night, when things were supposedly quieter, it wasn’t so for her, she still could hear. Everything. The ambient noises that everyone else dismissed without a thought was scary to her. Especially when she could not identify any of them. 

Then when Alex caught on that she was not sleeping, she offered her own bed, even when she wasn’t really happy about Kara being there. She was still so kind.

The soft breathing, slow heartbeats helped. But what helped even more was when Alex identified whatever sounds that bothered her. Once Kara could identify them and could put them out of her mind, it was easier for her to get to sleep at night. 

Sometimes she wondered how she got to sleep every night that Alex wasn’t with her. 

Normally, if the brunette wasn’t sleeping over, which was not very often, Kara would unconsciously tuned into her wherever she was in National City. She never, ever wanted to be reminded of what it was like when Alex left for college and she was still in Midvale. 

Kara closed her eyes and rolled over to face her sleeping agent, tried to sleep without thinking about their separation too much. Still she couldn’t get to sleep, her brain simply would not shut down. 

Eventually she tossed her small, hand sewn quilt aside and sat up. She wasn’t going to sleep like this, she was sure. So, she picked up the quilt and flew over to Alex. The brunette was on her side, facing her. Kara plopped herself down on the pillow and covered herself with the quilt. 

In less than a minute, she was deeply asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to get this one out. I've been rather busy, and I was writing down a few other things. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for all the comments and kudos, I appreciated it.


	3. test? why more test?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More tests, Kara didn't like test... but Alex gotta keep her occupied somehow.

“We're going in?” The tiny alien asked from her position on the passenger side, she'd wanted to be on the console so she could see where they were going, but Alex thought it would be weird if someone happened to look in. So Kara sat on the passenger seat, until they left the city, then she’d be right on the console, that or Alex’s shoulder, she couldn’t decide yet. 

“Yeah, there are tests I can run.”

“I thought there was no residue that you can find.” 

“I mean tests on you.” Alex kept her eyes front, but she could imagine the horrifying look that her tiny Kryptonian was probably wearing. 

“Like blood test?!” Her voice pitched higher at that. 

For an indestructible Kryptonian Kara was such a scardy cat when it came to needles, especially when normal needles could never hope to pierce her skin. The several times that Alex had to take her blood it was such an ordeal that she would draw extra just so she had enough to store away. 

Thank God they actually had the light that replicated the radiation signature of Rao now, so they didn’t need to use Kryptonite emitter so they could get the needle to piece Kara’s skin. 

“We did your blood test the other night, so no, but there are other tests, Kara.” 

“I don’t like tests.” The tiny alien mumbled to herself. 

Even though the agent couldn’t really hear her, she still knew what Kara was thinking about. They’d spent almost half their lives together, after all. And she knew the Kryptonian better than anyone else on this planet, and that included Kal El. While she was invulnerable to just about everything on Earth, Kara still didn’t like being poked and prodded, it might have something to do with the fact that when she first go to the Danvers, both her parents did quite a bit of it to learn of her physiology. It was mostly so that they could be ready if something were to happen to Kara, and a little because they were both scientists. 

Kara sulked at little at the thought of there being more test on her person, she had enough of that from the other day, but then a pat on her head made her look up to see sympathetic hazel eyes glanced at her. 

That made it a little better. 

They’d spent yesterday out of the D.E.O all day, and the agent made no mention of any more test on her person, so Kara thought there would not be anymore of it, she was wrong. Honestly, when it was Alex that conducted the tests, they weren’t so bad. Alex knew her better than anyone, and never had to ask for any details since she knew everything about her. 

But when something else required her attention and she couldn’t run the test herself, she had to let someone else - mostly Dr. Hamilton- run the test for her. 

That was when Kara hated it. 

It wasn’t to say that Dr. Hamilton was incompetent or anything, because she was not, but she didn’t know anything about Kara. And whatever information about Kryptonian biology came from Alex. So, there were always questions about how this or that felt and if there was anything different, if she ate more, less, her sleep pattern and such, and if she got enough sun. 

Standard questions she supposed, but they were questions that never needed asking if it was Alex. 

So yeah, she preferred Alex above anyone else. 

Not that it would surprise anyone. 

\----------

“What have you got?” The agent strode into the command center, nodding at the other agents on duty in greeting. 

“Agent Danvers,” Vasquez turned to greet her and quickly pulled up what she found on the tablet and handed over to her second in command. “These are what we narrowed down.” She had spent the last thirty-six hours compiling any and all possible suspects for what happened to their resident superhero. So, far there were quite a few promising leads. 

Alex took it and started perusing, paying no mind at the way the agents in the room gave the tiny Supergirl waves and hellos. 

Kara was decked out in her tiny super suit that she changed into the moment they arrived at the D.E.O. Still, she prefered to ride on the agent’s shoulder as opposed to flying. 

Already she received several compliments from the other agents on duty, and she beamed at them, accepting all the nice words while Alex rolled her eyes.

Vasquez had spent most of the day before and the night in front of her terminal, trying to narrow down the suspects as much as she could. They wanted to get this solved as soon as they possibly could. In the back of her mind, as well as the other agents’ she was sure, they were bracing for something big to occur. There were always people that would take the opportunities to do something stupid. 

And since Supergirl was not available to fly over the city for two nights in the row some idiots, be it human or aliens, might take this as a great time to commit a crime or two. Although they could possibly let tiny Supergirl out to battle the crime, she might just stop it purely because she was so damn adorable in her mini super suit. 

That would be interesting. 

Vasquez wasn’t going to mention this to Agent Danvers, though, she didn’t need the senior agent to take her to the training room for some extra session. 

Internally, Vasquez shuddered as she remembered the last guy that challenged their second in command on one of their hand to hand sessions. And how she had his ass handed to him in thirty seconds flat. This happened in just about every new group of recruits that came in. They were all coming from being the best in their field in someway, a lot of them considered themselves alpha male, or female, so there was at least one out of the bunch that felt this need to challenge their trainer. 

Every single time.

Especially when it was Agent Danvers, since she was slim in built, she was also essentially unknown to anyone else outside of the D.E.O, and small bio engineering world.

Vasquez was one of those cocky recruits, once upon a time, thank God she was never that stupid. 

Agent Danvers was an expert in a lot of things, and these days she was also very busy with Supergirl. Since she was one of the only person who was an expert on Kryptonian biology, she was pretty much indispensable. 

There was a small betting pool going on between the few of them that manned the comm on the day shift about Agent Colton, the new recruit that came in on their last batch, for how long would it be before Agent Danvers put him on his ass, or if it would be Supergirl who break him first. He seemed unable to take a hint that their second in command was not interested and he was stubborn enough that when other agents warned him about her being off limit, or maybe he was clueless that they were warning him and just went about his business with a smile. 

Now, Vasquez was sure that Director Henshaw caught a whiff of it already, and he was keeping his eye on it. 

Not much could get pass him, especially about the Danvers. 

It was like an open secret by now that he saw them as his surrogate daughters. He was very protective of Agent Danvers, and Supergirl, despite his outward appearance to the contrary in the early days. 

“I’ll be in my lab.” Agent Danvers said after she finished. “Let me know if there was anything else.” 

“Yes, ma’am.”

And with that the Second in Command walked away, Supergirl perched on her shoulder like a tiny adorable blue bird. 

\----------

“Agent Colton, what are you doing here?” Vasquez looked up from her coffee to see the young agent stepping into the break room with a large box of donuts in his hands. He was early, much too early for his shift, or even for his workout. He, like a lot of the other agent, would come in a couple of hours early to get their workout in, instead of staying late, especially those that worked the second or third shift. 

The D.E.O had a very extensive gym for its agents after all, and there was always someone they could pair up with. But even with that in mind, he was still really really early. 

“Aren’t you a little early?” 

“I thought I’d get in some workout time.” He smiled his most charming smile at her, and Vasquez supposed that it was charming enough that it probably worked well for him in the past. 

“Sure.” Vasquez chucked her coffee like it was the last. She needed the caffeine badly. It had been such a long night, but at least they were making some head way in finding who was responsible, and also kept eyes out on other trouble around the city. 

“Um…” He set down the box and opened it, seemingly to do something to occupy his hands. “Do you happen to know if Agent Danvers was in?” 

“She’s in the lab with Supergirl.” She didn’t know whether she should be amused or exasperated of his antics. He was harmless, there was nothing in his files that suggest he would do something foolish about his attraction. But really, how clueless could he be?

“Do you think she would be up to some sparring with me, Agent Vasquez?” He looked eager at the thought. 

“Colton,” Vasquez sighed, it was a good time as any to put a stop to this, all the betting be damned. “I think we need to have a chat.” 

He looked up at her serious tone, his eyes wide, like he was caught with both his hands in a cookie jar. Colton visibly swallowed. 

“Yes, Agent Vasquez?” 

“Sit.” Vasquez took a seat at the table, then gestured at the seat across from her. 

He quickly sat down. 

“Listen, I know what you’re thinking, Agent Danvers, smart, beautiful, seemingly single.”

He opened his mouth, she didn’t know if he was going to confirm or deny what she said, but she waved him off. “She’s very attractive whichever ways you look at her, but she’s off limit.” 

“But Agent Vasquez, if she’s single…” He protested. 

“Whether she’s single or not is irrelevant. She’s still off limit.” _And you really don’t want Supergirl on your ass,_ she thought to herself. 

The new agent finally nodded, but like all the other times that the others had tried to hint to him to curve his attraction, it seemed to just went in one ear and out the other.

Vasquez felt a little bad for him, especially with him looking like a clueless puppy, but she had tried, he just didn’t take. Well, he was not the first, and he certainly would not be the last.

Maybe Supergirl would put him on his ass before Agent Danvers actually did it herself. 

She didn’t want to imagine the carnage. 

Oh well, this meant the betting pool was still on. Now she should check ledger and perhap add more to it. 

\----------

Alex ran all the test she could think of, she went down to the AI room to speak with Alura AI, and got some vague ideas of who could be the culprit, now they would have to compare it to the database that they recovered from Fort Rozz, and hopefully they could begin to hunt for the one responsible. 

She could not wait for this ordeal to be over. 

And she was certain that Kara was, too, despite her sunny and bright outward appearance. 

This morning she woke up to find her tiny alien fast asleep curled up and tucked herself tightly at the crook of her neck, and she was not surprise. Even though Kara was excited about the new tiny mattress and hand sewn quilt that she settled in quite happily before bed, Alex knew that once the excitement died down, and the quietness of the night sunk in, she would have a difficult time of it. 

The night had always been the time that all worries of the day came back for Kara. 

Alex was the sole witness of those nights.

As a teenager she was irritated that she was woken up every night to the sobbing and crying. At first she just put the pillow over her head and tried to ignore it, so she could go to sleep. That did not work, she didn’t get anymore sleep with the pillow over her head. And her better nature won out after a few nights. 

After that, she reluctantly offered comfort by talking to her at first, then sharing her bed. 

The two of them would huddle together under the cover, with Alex tried her best to talk to Kara, to teach her things, to distract her from the noises that only her super hearing could detect. She didn’t think she was doing a good job of it, and had once confessed to the Kryptonian that years later. 

Kara, the ever loving and kind person that she was, assured her that it was the best thing anyone had ever done for her. 

But she couldn’t really help feeling that lingering guilt even now. 

Once the sun was up and shining bright into the room through the open curtains-- something she only did when Kara was sleeping over -- her tiny alien was once again all sunshine and puppy. Alex didn’t have the heart to ask about her abandoning her new mattress in the middle of the night. She would just wait for Kara to come to her about it. 

So, they went through their morning routine together, with Alex took a quick shower and Kara just bath in the bathroom sink this time.

Then there was grumbling about not being able to brush her teeth. 

The agent just rolled her eyes at that, and handed her a smallest shot glass with a bit of mouthwash for her. It wasn’t like the Kryptonian could get a cavity. 

“Alex.”

Kara’s voice pulled her right out of her head, the agent looked up from the monitor that she wasn’t seeing. 

“Can we go outside?” Her tiny alien asked in a small voice. 

She’d been very patient, Kara thought, letting Alex run several test on her. Only because it was Alex, had it been other doctors, she would’ve left by now. Or at least complained, very loudly, of her boredom. 

She did complain a few times, but then, the agent simply handed her a candy bar, Kara had to admit, it was a good way to occupy her for a while. It was almost a dream come true, to be able to eat a chocolate bar the size of her body. 

It was certainly a bright side. 

But now she’s bored again, and was getting pretty full, not something she’d ever said often since she landed on this planet. She was also not going to admit it to Alex, she didn’t want the agent to tease her about it at the later time. Or worse, not giving her anymore snacks at all today. 

“Give me a few minutes and I think we can run some tests out in the desert.”

“More tests?” The tiny alien pouted, she was getting tired of tests already, and it wasn’t even lunch yet.

But there was a glint of something mischievous in Alex’s eyes that told her it wasn’t going to be boring anymore. 

“Ok.” She said slowly, “what kind of test are we talking about?” 

“Something to work off all the chocolate you ate.” Alex keyed in a few more things and pulled her lap coat off, a que for Kara to fly up and took her spot on her black cladded shoulder once more. 

“I didn’t eat that much!” Instead of sitting, she hopped up and stood on the agent’s shoulder, one hand holding on her ear. 

“Kara, you ate two candy bars, and they are like your size.” 

“I needed the sugar.” The tiny blonde pouted, she leaned forward, with only one hand to hold onto to Alex’s ear, so that she could use her pout to convince the brunette. 

“No, you really don’t need that much sugar.” Alex teased, and gave her a little push back with one finger. “That was way too much sugar for your tiny self.”

“No, it’s not.” Kara didn’t let the push deter her, she just leaned against the finger and pouted harder. 

“It is, and we need to get you to work it all off.” Alex felt herself going cross eyed trying look at at the tiny alien. 

“What do you mean?” Kara went even closer, the pout turned into a grin at Alex crossed eyes, eventually she was close enough to feel long lashes brushed against her and she allowed herself to be pushed back. 

“Brat.” The agent grumbled. 

Supergirl floated up, laughing, her boredom forgotten. 

\----------

It took them thirty minutes to set up the target and hi-speed camera and target, something for the bullets to hit. 

“Do you wanna try that old saying? You know faster than a speeding bullet.” The agent slipped on her sunglasses, it was bright out in the desert, especially when they just come from the cave.

“I thought we proved that I’m faster than the speed of sound?” The Kryptonian grabbed a hold of her ear as she leaned forward. 

Supergirl watched in fascination as her agent deftly and speedily adjusted and loaded her favorite gun. “You have to teach me how to do that!” 

“That was when you’re normal size, and we established that you got better, but you’re not your normal size, so it might be a good thing if we can actually record the speed you can go. And yes, I will teach you how to handle a gun, although I don’t think you’d ever need it.”

“It’s better to know how, though.” 

Alex hummed in agreement. 

This was entirely an unnecessary test, they would never let tiny Supergirl out in the field, unless they absolutely have to. But the agent knew that her tiny charge needed to let out some steam, Supergirl was used to constantly doing something, whether it was the work at CatCo, or out saving the day, for her to spend the entire day perching on one thing or another just wasn’t a good idea. 

“We’re ready Agent Danvers.” One of the lower rank agents informed her. 

“Alright,” the brunette acknowledged. “Are you ready?” 

“Anytime.” Supergirl puffed her tiny form up, all eight inches of her, then got into position as she watched her agent signaled for anyone nearby to take cover. She aimed, and at the first click of the firing pin, Supergirl was off, at the exact moment the bullet left. 

Alex watched through the scope and saw tiny Supergirl hit the target before the bullet could get there. The agent felt her heart in her throat when the alien actually caught the bullet, even though she knew that nothing was going to happen. Kara was just as indestructible as always, a little bullet wasn’t going to hurt her. 

But she worried. 

“I won!” Supergirl zoomed over, and deposit the bullet in front of the agent. 

“Yeah, that was a good one.” Alex praised, trying not to show how nervous she was at watching her tiny alien caught the bullet. 

“Let’s do that again!” 

Two hours, and hundreds of bullets later, they were ready to get back inside. 

Kara was still buzzing with adrenaline, and she was zipping about as the agents packed up all the gears and Alex collecting the data they gathered. While they were doing this mostly to alleviate Supergirl’s boredom and access energy, it was good to gather any and all data they could from it as well.

How else would she explain the expenditure to J’onn.

“Are we getting lunch from the mess?” Supergirl floated along her agent, instead of perching on her shoulder this time. Only because Alex was carrying her gun case, and a laptop. “Do you want me to carry that for you?” 

“Yeah, we’re getting something from the mess, and if you want you can carry the gun.” 

“Yay!” She’d never actually eat at the mess hall, because she usually only visit during the evening, if Alex was working late, or came in for briefing when there was some big bad, there weren’t time to grab anything to eat. She’d heard there were lots of food to choose from. 

She couldn’t wait!

All other agents were trying very hard not to gawk at the way their tiny resident Kryptonian picked up and carried along a large gun case by the handle and floated along their Second in Command as they moved through the compound. 

They liked having Supergirl around for other than the obvious reasons, their lead agent lightened up so much around her. She was even spotted smiling a time or two last week. It was much much better than her usual scowl, and barking orders. 

And much more attractive, too. 

\----------

In the time that Supergirl was out testing with her agent, Vasquez and a couple of other agents finally generated several leads that they could perhaps follow. They couldn’t wait to tell Supergirl and Agent Danvers. 

As cute as she was at this size, not that any of them got the chance to actually interact with her tiny self much, since had pretty much been with Agent Danvers the entire time she was at the base, Vasquez knew that their second in command was more than ready to get to the bottom of this attack. 

Vasquez was not a part of the team that went to Supergirl’s apartment, but she knew every agents that went personally, and she trusted that they were thorough in their search. They didn’t find much, and whatever they found weren’t of much help. Vasquez made sure that everything they found were also sent to Agent Danvers. 

Now, they narrowed all the escapees that could possible made the device that could shrink thing, there were surprisingly many scientists that were locked up in Fort Rozz. But as they had proven that not all prisoners were there for violent offenses. They compiled the list and sent it off. 

“Vasquez.” 

The entire room nearly jump as their commander snuck up to them. Where did Agent Danvers learn to be that stealthy? 

“Ma’am.”

Agent Danvers sure could be silent when she wanted. Normally, she could at least hear her footsteps once she entered the room, her heavy boot threads, like all other agents’, usually thudding and squeaking a little on their floor.

“Anything?” 

“Yes, ma’am. I sent everything we found to you and Director Henshaw now.” Vasquez nodded quickly, her back straight. She handed over a tablet quickly, screen already on to show the information she was talking about.

“I’ll take a look.” 

“We’re getting lunch.” Supergirl spoke up from her current, favorite perch. “Would you like to join us Agent Vasquez?” The tiny hero offered with a big smile. 

“Oh no ma’am.” Susan Vasquez declined politely, but she was touched at the offer nonetheless. “But thank you for asking.”

“You can join us,” Danvers titled her head slightly. 

“Oh no, ma’am, thank you. Enjoy your lunch.” 

With a small nod, Agent Danvers walked away, eyes already on the tablet in her hand. Vasquez gave a small wave to their tiny resident Kryptonian, who was waving back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while, I'm sorry. On the bright side, I got a new keyboard!! Yay!! The old one was sticking and generally such a pain to type on, the new one is a joy. So, I'll be nice to write more with a better keyboard. 
> 
> Thank you guys for hanging in there with me. This is just fluff. There'll be some development in the next one... tiny!Kara is still adorable, though. :D Any mistakes here are all mine, all comments are welcomed, and kudos are great, too!


	4. tiny is still tiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is stressing. Supergirl discovered her new favorite place in the DEO.

“Vas is nice.” Kara slipped down from her seat on her agent’s proud shoulder, and draped herself over it instead. 

“Yes, she is a very good agent.”

“Alex…” Supergirl sounded slightly exasperated. “That’s not the same.”

“I know.” 

“She gave me her cookies.” 

“Of course she did.” 

No one was going to deny their resident Kryptonian sweets, only because she would give them puppy eye first, so far no one held out beyond the puppy eye. She had yet to come across anyone that could withstand her puppy eye, except J’onn and herself, but the pout, though. That pout was some lethal stuff. Now if only they could harvest its power and use it somehow--

“Alex, you’re not listening.” Supergirl tugged on her hair. 

“Ow!” The agent complained. “I am listening!” It didn’t really hurt. 

They arrived at the mess hall just then, and the brunette remembered that Supergirl had never really eaten here, usually she never spent the entire day at the cave, she’d fly in for whatever that needed her for and then she’d leave. This was probably the first time that she would eat here. And Alex knew it would not be the last. The food here was pretty good and the amount that the kitchen put out… Kara would be happy to spend the rest of the day here, she was sure. 

“I’ve never been on this level before.” The tiny superhero straightened up and looked around. 

The room was very large, brightly lit, with numerous tables scattered all over, and most of them were occupied by other agents, some in black uniform and other in variation of the same thing. Kara recognized only some of them. The mess hall reminded her a little of the lunch room back in High School, but much much bigger, more orderly, not as loud, and a whole lot cleaner.

But what called to her the most was the long buffet on the far side of the room. Her mouth watered at the delicious smell, there was so much food. Why hadn’t Alex brought her here before? 

As if reading her thought, “you weren’t here during my lunch break.” Not to say that she had set time for lunch, it was mostly suggestion and she would get to it when she remembered. A lot of time she was too busy, but she wasn’t going to tell her little alien that. 

“How do you do that?” Now Kara was convinced Alex could read mind. 

“I know you.” They entered the room, and Alex tucked her tablet under her arm to grab a tray, and paused for a minute at the menu, the offerings today was pretty good. She was sure Kara would enjoy them, all of them. Suddenly, the tray in her hand was a little small. 

They might need several trips to the buffet. 

“So what would you like?” 

All the other agents gave a respectful nods toward the pairs as they moved deeper into the room. Some did a double take when they saw the tiny Kryptonian waved back, but none say anything about it. They respected their second in command’s space, most of them knew not to bother her outside of respectful greetings.

Once they got to the buffet line, though, Kara forgot about all other agents and quickly sat up and started pointing at what she wanted. Which was pretty much one of everything. 

At least one of everything. 

She grinned big when Alex got her whatever she pointed at, although only a little of each. 

“You’re not that big,” Alex murmured as an explanation. “We don’t wanna test how much you can stuff yourself before becoming sick. Besides, we can always get more. I’m sure the kitchen staffs will make you more if they run out.” 

Alex heaved her full tray and plopped it down at the closest empty table she could find. The moment she took her seat she realized she forgot the utensils, and drinks. But it wasn’t as if she had free hand to grab either of those. 

“I’ll get it!” Kara said quickly when she noticed. She was quick to volunteer, Alex already carried her all over the place she wasn’t going to make her get up to get a few utensils, so she shot out like a bullet toward the silver wares and picked up knife and fork, smiling and waving at the agents milling about after she had them. Some brave souls were offering to carrying them for her, but she declined. She could carry them just fine, and they were for Alex.

Once they settled down to eat, that was when another problem presented itself. 

How was tiny Supergirl going to eat? This wasn’t pizza, she couldn’t pick it up with her hands. 

With a sad pout, the tiny Kryptonian looked up at her agent. 

Alex grinned at the pout. 

She knew that Kara didn’t think ahead of how she was going to eat the food, they were in the public, she certainly could not just dive in and pigged out like she would’ve had they were eating at home. It was almost amusing to see her tiny Kryptonian readied herself before diving into her food, and the way her entire small body pulled short of actually going in. 

Then the pout. 

Well, Kara didn’t think ahead, but Alex did. 

The agent took the moment that Supergirl looked down sadly at the food in front of her to reach down into one of her cargo pockets. She’d packed the utensils and a cup for her. 

“Here.” She presented them to her in an open palm. 

“You’re the best!”

“I know.” 

Well aware of their location, Supergirl simply beaming up at her agent and rushed forward to take the utensils and started digging into her lunch.

Agent Danvers, the second in command, and all around badass, simply separated the potion on her plates and started her own lunch. 

The entire mess hall was pretending to mind their own businesses when they were really paying attention to their second in command and their resident Kryptonian. Their currently very tiny resident Kryptonian. 

Agent Danvers would occasionally took her meals in the mess hall, but she always chose a more discreet table, and almost always carried a few things with her to work on while she ate. So, their second in command at front and center table was a rare sight indeed. And rarer still, Supergirl in their mess hall. 

At this moment none of them suspected that it would not be the last time to see their resident hero eating among them. 

Oh, it would only be the beginning, there was no way Supergirl was going to forgo a source of food to feed her endless stomach. None of them realized it yet, but maybe she should give the kitchen staffs some warning?

Alex watched her little alien consumed a large part of her portion before started to eat herself. She had to remind the tiny Kryptonian to slow down and that there were plenty more if she felt like puffing up like a balloon from overeating later. No, she would never let Supergirl eat that much. They really did not need Kryptonian strength stomachache. Maybe she’d make Kara watch Seven with her later.

From the corner of her eye, the agent could see someone approaching. This was not something that happened often. Or at all. No one bothered her at any moment, unless it was D.E.O business. 

\----------

Colton paused mid step as he heard the word Supergirl from the nearby colleagues. He immediately turned to listen. He was here long enough to know that if Supergirl was on base, then she would definitely be with Agent Danvers.

“Excuse me, you said Supergirl is in the mess hall right now?” He quickly asked, not caring how he sounded. 

The two other agents looked at him curiously. 

“Yeah, Agent Danvers brought her to the mess hall.” Was the answer. 

“Ok, thanks!” And he took off running. 

This was his chance to talk to her. Maybe he could have lunch with her, he thought. Nevermind that it was not his break, or that there would be Supergirl with her. He just wanted to socialize with Agent Danvers a little for a start. 

Colton saw her the first time on the very first day of his arrival. He didn’t know who she was, until one of the more senior agent told him. He was disappointed that she did not train his group. He had heard from other agents about her, about how great she was, how smart. But his group wasn’t lucky enough to get her training even for a class. 

He had hoped, but apparently she was very busy. He was told that she was incredibly busy before and especially after Supergirl came onto the scene. 

That just put her over the top, she was Supergirl’s handler. 

How great was that. 

Agent Danvers also spar with Supergirl. 

His feet brought him to the entrance to the mess hall. 

His earpiece beeped as his direct supervisor called on him. He mumbled out an excuse, not really paying attention to what he was saying, especially now that he saw Agent Danvers--

“Colton, don’t.” One of the senior agents stepped in front of him. “You don’t bother Agent Danvers for anything less than emergency.” 

Supergirl, who was enjoying her pasta but still aware of her surrounding. Well, it really couldn’t be help since she couldn’t really turn off her hearing, she could only tuned it down. But it was an automatic response when she heard her own name, or Alex’s. 

So, when her agent’s name came up, her head popped up to look. 

Agent Colton. 

Her eyes narrowed. 

What was he doing here?

“But,” Colton started to argue. 

“She’s your superior, hell, she’s my superior, you don’t bother her for anything less than emergency.” 

“Supergirl?” Alex noticed her tiny Kryptonian stopped eating. 

“That --that…” Supergirl, as tiny as she currently was, looked as if she was about to shot out and knock someone. 

“Ignore him.

Alex knew he was there, of course, she could see him from the reflection off of the stainless steel refrigerator. She flicked her gaze up to watch more agents stepped in and tried to herd him away. 

She appreciated that they all felt the need to protect her, even though she didn’t really need it. She could very well put him in his place while putting him on his ass. Although she doubted she needed to do that herself, since her normally sweet alien was ready to do that. 

She couldn’t help but smile at the way Supergirl huffed and puffed, and still continue to eat. Only her alien still managed to do all of that and not look disgusting. 

With one eye on the commotion at the entrance, the agent continue to eat her lunch, she decided that if the whole thing didn’t die down in the next three minutes she was going to kick someone’s ass. And she knew who was going to get kicked. The entire room was started to look like they might become involved soon. 

“What is all this!” A voice cut through the din. 

The entire place came to standing still.

Now all eyes turned to the newest comer. The Director himself. 

J’onn, he still went by Hank Henshaw on paper, so most of the D.E.O still called him Director Henshaw, which was fine by him, for now. He had been wearing this skin for long enough to not feel strange by that, even though someone else knew of his true form now. 

He had heard of the commotions in the mess hall and he also detected a chatters of minds that had enough strong emotions attached that he had to investigate, and when he got close enough he also heard things over the grapevine as well. For a secret organization, people working here sure liked their gossips. 

He eyed the group near the entrance and directed his attention to them. 

“If you are not here to eat, I suggestion you go back to your stations.” He paused. “Now!” 

The group broke up and scurried away like a group of pigeons being disturbed. 

Even Colton knew that this was not the time and hurried away. 

J’onn really thought it should’ve blown over by now. He had never had to step in with this kind of attention on Alex. First it was because it was personal and he kept things professional while at work, as did Alex. And she was always professional, except when it came to Supergirl, but he really couldn’t blame her. Especially now that their relationship had moved to the next level. 

They had yet to say anything to him, but he knew, and they knew that he knew. And he was very happy for them. 

His eyes met his second in command’s a moment later and he gave a tiniest nod her way and left. 

\----------

Vasquez really wanted to kick herself for not being there to watch the whole incident. Well, she could probably bribe someone for the footage later. Maybe. Of course, it could be worse, or better, who knew. Had the director not arrived when he did Agent Danvers might just kicked his ass in front of the whole D.E.O as an example, and then he would definitely get busted to some other base far, far away. 

Maybe Antarctica. She heard it was nice this time of year, all that ice. And he should have fun chasing the penguins. 

Oh and she also heard of the mountain of food that tiny Supergirl consumed. That would’ve been something to see. 

Where did she keep it all. 

Pulling her attention back to the task at hand, she knew that letting her attention wandered was not good, especially when they had a big, or small, problem at hand. 

She narrowed the list down even more, but still needed to be sure. There were surprising amount of scientists type incarcerated in Fort Rozz. They’ve already dispatched a few teams out to verify the finding. All of the activities were reported to Agent Danvers, because not keeping her in the loop would be detrimental to all of them in the long run. 

At the moment though, the agent was keeping a very close eye on the shrunken superhero. 

_Oh, that looks promising._

\----------

“Argg.. I’m stuffed.” Supergirl whined a little as she shifted position again. “I don’t think I can sit down.” Then rolled back to the same position as before. Flat on her back with arms out.

She’d held out when they left the mess hall under the astonished looks on everyone’s face, since she’d consumed pretty much everything on the tray, saved the portion that Alex separated out. She’d forgone draping herself on the agent’s shoulder, in fear of throwing up on her. That would be bad.

But once the door to Alex’s lab closed, she dropped herself on a folded lab coat, and stayed there. 

“I told you not to finish the fries.” Alex sounded wholly unconcern as she run another simulation on her work station. 

“But it was so good!” 

Supergirl spread both arms and legs out like a blue and red starfish on the agent’s white lab coat, she whine wordlessly some more and rolled around. After a few minutes of this and no more attention being paid to her the Kryptonian whined louder. 

She was tiny, she was in pain. Alex needed to pay attention to her!

Unexpectedly the agent reached out with a finger and rubbed her aching belly. 

And she felt better almost immediately. 

“Whinny alien.” 

\----------

“Ma’am.” Vasquez nodded at her boss when she delivered the report much much later. “I heard Supergirl demolished the mess hall.” 

“Almost,” Alex grinned and rolled her eyes. 

She’d sent Supergirl out to visit the mess hall again, after she’d recovered from her stomachache, of course. The agent hoped that it would distract her a little Kryptonian. Kara still hear the cry for help, but it was impossible to send her out there to rescue anyone when she was this size. 

Last thing they needed was for Supergirl’s current size to be on the news. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what kind of crazy would come out of the woodwork then.

It would be a disaster.

They also could not just have her entirely absent either. 

So, they sent out J’onn, disguised as Supergirl when they needed to for now. The Martian didn’t like that very much, but he was willing to do it for them. 

Hopefully, the latest report was right and they could finally catch the alien that did this and fix it. 

There was also the problem of Kara’s work at CatCo. Right now her boss was out of town so they could get away with it, but she would eventually be back, and telling her that Kara was sick wasn’t going to get them very far. 

And they didn’t know if there was going to be any side effect of the Kryptonian remaining this size for too long. She hoped not, everything tests they ran came out normal, and now almost two days later, Supergirl’s cell still behaved the way it was supposed to, they were just very small. 

That didn’t really alleviate her worries. And the more she thought about it the worse her headache become. 

“We’ll change her back, Agent Danvers.” The lower rank agent said with a firm nod. She had complete faith in her superior, if anyone could overcome any obstacle it would be Agent Danvers. Vasquez would bet on her anyday. And she knew for a fact that she wouldn’t be the only one. 

“Yeah, thanks Vasquez.” 

\----------

At the end of the day, there were several leads that they narrowed down to. Alex felt anxious and wanted to chase them all down as soon as she got the informations in her hand. 

Only J’onn had stopped her before she could order a team to suit up. 

“But I should be there, we might need to bring things back,” Alex argued. She was careful not to do it in front of the other agents, though. It would be bad for the chain of command, and for the lower rank agents to see their Director being undermined by the second in command. 

“I will send Agent Vasquez out to make sure that nothing was missed. I want you to direct the team from here.”

“But-” she didn’t give up. 

“That’s an order Alex.” He was firm, it was the only way that she would listen. “And if you go, then Supergirl will insist on going, and we still don’t know if they had some sort of plan for her being this small.”

Alex stopped short. It was true that they couldn’t figure out why anyone would make Supergirl small while her power remained pretty much the same. She did run the tests and Kara was still just as strong just as indestructible small as she was big. As for speed, well, she was even faster.

Faster than the speeding bullet didn’t even start to cover it. 

She’d be so much harder to spot, but same for them as well. Alex wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on her were they to be in the middle of the foray. So she acquiescent, however reluctant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to get this out, I thank everyone who was still here and sticking with me. I tried to keep to the fluffy side of things, 'cause it made them happy. Thanks again for reading. Thank you for commenting and leaving me kudos as well. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are the best thing for this writer.


	5. we got him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are getting close to returning Supergirl to her original size, Alex can't wait.

Within the six hours period, the D.E.O teams- armed to the teeth, since one of them could be the one who shrunk Supergirl and they weren’t going to take any chances-- captured and brought in two suspects, both Fort Rozz escapees. There were surprisingly little resistance on both of them, no lives or limbs lost on the mission. 

The agent expected a lot more resistance, to be honest, especially when one of them was screaming world dominations, despite his diminutive size. Napoleon complex.

Now Alex stared at the other alien in the holding with a certain dark humor crawling at the back of her brain. She wondered how he pass as human all these years, with his four eyes, round, purple nose and blue skin. Not to mention his size. Surely trench coat and fedora hat could not be used to disguise himself all the time, could it? Especially with National City’s weather being the way it was. And the name like Jumba… No she wasn’t going to touch that one. 

But that was all beside the point. 

Now she was going to go in there and beat some answers out of him. 

\----------

“Your partner is a hamster.” Alex deadpan. 

“Dr. Hämsterviel.” He stressed the name, even though he didn’t even know why he even bother. “And we are geneticists.” 

It was hard to look at him, and not laugh, especially when his eyes seemed to be everywhere and none of them were on her. 

“Now, tell me why did you shrink Supergirl?” She loomed over him in his seated position. 

“I’ve been trying to tell you that I did not!” He was quick to deny it. “It was Dr. H--”

“Yes, your hamster.” 

“Hämsterviel.”

“Which is your partner.”

“Was, we parted way. I just wanted to go to Hawaii.” He spread his meaty, blue hands out in supplication.

“Why should I believe you?” Alex was getting irritated, she loomed over him with menace. And despite their size differences, he cowered before her. 

“We part way because he tried to take over my work for himself,” he explained, then he went into his story of how he came to be imprisoned on Fort Rozz, and how when he escaped, how one of his experiments helped him. “And now I have to go see my family!” He implored. 

Alex glared at him, contemplating many many ways she could get the answer out of him, and deciding which finger to use for the maximum result. She sort of tuned out his babbling, maybe J’onn could read his mind to verify his story. 

“I can help!” 

“You can help?” The agent was a picture of skepticism. 

“Yes! I can tell you where to find Hämstervie’s lairl!” He said quickly, knowing that he got her attention. “I know his work! And if I can see the thing he used, I can probably reverse engineer it!” 

“Fine, tell me.” Alex finally leaned back a little, so she wasn’t looming over his seated figure anymore. But she wasn’t any less scary for him. He kept an eye on the hand that rested on the butt of her gun. And she had a big gun, he wasn’t going to do anything fishy and got himself shot by this agent. No way!

“But then you have to let me go home.” He paused to gage her reaction. “Please.” 

Alex thought about it, so far he hadn’t done anything to indicate that he was dangerous. Well, if she didn’t count his genetic experiments that he supposedly given up since he was incarcerated. She’d have to run it by J’onn before she could promise him anything. Her certainly did not know that they also captured the other alien in question. She wanted to know if he was telling the truth about leading them to the ‘lair’. Why did all the megalomaniac always had a lair? She never understood that. 

Could they not call it a lab? 

“We’ll see.” She said at last. 

“Ok,” he had to accept it. It wasn’t like he had any choice in the matter now. How did he get into this mess. He only wanted to see Supergirl. That was why he came to National City in the first place. Lilo and 626 were big fans.

He wasn’t going to fall for their puppy dog eyes anymore. Nope, if he got home in one piece he wasn’t going to fall for any of their pleading ever again!

“So, can I make a call?” He batted his eyes, all four of them, at her.

\----------

“That’s the one?” Supergirl came back to her perch on the agent’s shoulder once again. 

She hadn’t been in the interrogation room because Alex asked her not to. She wasn’t really sure why, it wasn’t like anything else could be done to her now. Not without Alex breaking a few limbs in the most painful way possible, and she was sure the alien knew that from the look on his face while Alex was in there.

Her agent was such a badass. 

Now that they got more information about the other, hamster like, alien, they were looking at him in the holding. He was larger than Earth’s hamster, perhaps the size of a rabbit. With silly outfit. Still Kara could not recall ever seeing him before. In all her travelling with her parents, which wasn’t that much if she thought about it, and she didn’t want to think about it, she didn’t think she ever came across any species like those two. She would’ve remembered if she had. 

“Apparently he wanted to catch you.” 

Well, that explained the shrinking part, the tiny Kryptonian thought. Someone his size, trying to catch a Kryptonian with super strength, he needed advantages.

“He probably thought that making you smaller than him would help.” The older Danvers continued. “He didn’t count on the gun blowing up, and me coming along, obviously.” 

“And what about Dr. Jumpa-what’sitnow?”

“He wanted to see you in person, something about the children wanted autographs.” 

“Oh…”

“Yeah,” Alex rolled her eyes. “If he was allowed to go, you can probably sign a few things for him. If you want.” 

“He has a family?” 

“He said he does. So we’re checking his story out at the moment, and also verifying any info he gave us.” 

“You know after that guy I let that professor go, right?” The tiny Kryptonian started. “He’d been teaching, and created no problem whatsoever.” 

“Yes, I know, we’re keeping an eye on him.”

It wasn’t a surprise, even though they never talked about it other than the initial debriefing, Kara knew that it was the D.E.O’s job to keep tap on all alien’s activities. She visited him sometimes, slipping into his class to listen to his lecture. He was good at teaching, his class was very popular, and she was glad that she gave him a chance. 

His class even taught her a few things she didn’t know before. 

Then it occurred to her that by letting the professor go there might be some consequences, or she should’ve expected it. That she should’ve gotten a talking to, at the very least. The tiny Kryptonian eyed her agent for a moment, and decided that she’d bring it up with her later. 

She turned her attention back to the holding, where another agent was interrogated the hamster like alien. She wondered why Alex wasn’t the one doing that, but didn’t ask. 

\----------

Several hours later, even with all the posturing that their small prisoner did, they got the answers that they needed. 

Dr. Jumba also came through with the lair, which turned out to be a different place than where they picked up Dr. Hämsterviel in. The place coughed up a large amount of informations and equipments. The D.E.O team found plans and blueprints of various things. What surprised her was that there was no Kryptonite, or even any mention of it at all. 

The Kryptonian was starting to think that it was a common knowledge by now. She was glad that it wasn’t. 

Most of the plans and projects they found were ridiculous, Alex’s thought, but a few of them seemed legitimate enough that they would be keeping some of their scientists busy for a while. 

Bad news, however, was that the instrument that shrunk their resident Kryptonian was rendered useless after only one use, and they would have to rebuild the whole thing before they could return Supergirl to her original size. 

Alex nearly toss the Hamster into a cage with some cats for that. 

Especially, when he was so smug about his genius and that none of them lowly human would be able to figure it out without him. He made comments implied that fact one too many times that their usual sunshine and rainbow Kryptonian almost punch a hole into the room and throttle him instead. 

He was only saved by Agent Bering and Vasquez who were the one in the room with him quickly shutting him down knowing that their second in command, and Supergirl herself were watching. 

They didn’t really worry much about their resident superhero punching him as much as their second in command maiming him with her index finger. And they all knew how skill their superior was, how much damage she could make.

That was one mess they did not want to have to clean up. 

Well, with his size, there might not be anything left to clean up. 

\----------

“Well, what do you know,” Alex murmured as she checked the schematic of the shrink-ray gun again, the guys in R&D were making a good time with this. At the rate they were going, they could probably get Supergirl back to her original size within a couple of days. 

She couldn’t wait. 

As nice as it was to have her tiny Kryptonian with her all day, she’d preferred to get her back in original size, and she knew that J’onn felt the same way, since he had to go out as her to rescue the day everyday right now. It seemed that he find having to be all smiles, and sunshine frayed his nerve. 

Alex find that comical, especially when there was a clip on the news and saw him tried to rearrange his facial features into the friendly visage that Kara usually sported effortlessly. And he couldn’t just do the job and quickly fly away, that wasn’t what Supergirl would do, especially when there were children around. 

J’onn was just so uncomfortable about it that the rest of them found it almost funny. 

No one was going to tell him that, though. 

“How long?” Supergirl asked, the worry clear in her voice. Ms. Grant was going to be back in a couple of days, and she needed to be at work. So far, she got away with letting Winn doing the work for her, and that was only because her boss wasn’t in the building to know any better, but she was sure going to notice when she came back and Kara wasn’t there at her desk. 

She really didn’t want to get fired. She liked the job she was doing, and the people in her office. 

“A couple of days, when is Cat coming back?” 

“Tuesday?” 

“I’ll try to get you back, don’t worry.” The agent reached out and took the tiny Kryptonian from where she was floating and put her right on her shoulder. “And if you aren’t I think I can make some sort of excuse for your absent.”

“Sure you can.” Supergirl pouted. “She has some sort of a crush on you.” 

“What?” Alex exclaimed, turned her head a little to look at the tiny Superhero. “That’s not true.”

“Right and she always tries to kidnap you everytime you pick me up.” 

She pouted harder when she noticed the amusement on her agent’s face. 

“Silly alien.” Alex just tapped at her nose with the tip of her finger, the finger that could maim someone, but very gentle on her. “Cat Grant does not have a crush on me.” She said firmly.

That didn’t convince her. 

Kara always wondered what would happen if Kal El didn’t take her to the Danvers, but instead keeping her with him. What would happen if she didn’t find her family, this family. Would she still find Alex? Or would she find someone as perfect for her as Alex? 

She didn’t know, and she never wanted to find out. Ever.

“I’ll get right to it, ok?” Alex continued as she, and her tiny passenger entered her own lab. “We’ll get you right back before Cat Grant comes back from wherever she was, I promise.” 

And Alex always kept her promise. 

“Ok,” Supergirl nodded. “Do you need me to do anything?” 

“Get me some food, will you? I’m sure you’re dying to go to the mess again after they gave you that stack of cookies.” 

“You ate them too!” 

“Like one, out of a dozen.” 

“More than one!” 

“I don’t want you to get stomachache again. Do you need to go fly around for a while?” 

Alex wasn’t really hungry, but she knew that her tiny Kryptonian was worried, and if left to her own devices, she would work herself up with various scenarios and then she’d panic. It was best to occupy her somehow. They couldn’t let her out to rescue the day, so a few food run would have to do. 

“I’ll pick up some food for you.” Supergirl floated up. “Any particular thing you want?”

“Whatever they serve is fine, Kara.” 

“I’ll be back in a jiff.” 

And she was off, faster than a speeding bullet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Borrowed a couple of familiar faces... They are just guests here, then I'll return them.
> 
> I'm sorry it took me so long before I could get this out. I've been... distracted with my new printer, (which I have yet to update the firmware..) and I found that having one good keyboard, made the other one annoying to type on. So, I ordered another one. (someone stop me.) So, Cat is almost back, will Kara get back to her size? We'll see, if not, Alex could always call in sick for her, right. Cat likes Alex. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, thank you for not getting bored. Comments, kudos are welcomed, so I know someone still reads this. Thanks guys.


	6. we're getting close!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had to spend the night at the D.E.O because Alex wanted to get more work done, the science team was working very hard, especially the new recruited scientist.

“Is this Supergirl’s pj?” Vasquez who was dropping another report to Agent Danvers when her eye caught a tiny set of doll size white pajamas with pink petals on top of a doll size set of bedding. Out of curiosity she picked it up and wondered out loud.

Alex looked up from the tablet to see her colleague holding up a set of tiny pajamas. “Yeah.”

“Where do you get this? This is really neat!” Vasquez grinned. The guys would get the kick out of it for sure. Now if she linger around maybe she would get to see their resident Kryptonian in her pajamas. _And wow, there are even tiny buttons._

“A doll store.” Her reply was distracted. 

She put the pajamas down and picked up the miniature futon, “this is awesome.” 

“Yeah, Winn made it, and the quilt, too.” Agent Danvers made a vague gesture with her free hand. 

Ever since they got the blueprint for the shrink-ray, the R&D department had been in overdrive. And that included their resident genius Agent Danvers, whom only left the base long enough to pick up stuffs from her place the day before. It was mostly for Supergirl’s stuffs anyway, since her locker at the D.E.O had most of everything she needed. And as thus, their resident mini-Kryptonian were to remain on base with her. 

“He’s pretty good with sewing machine, isn’t he.” It was a statement. 

Agent Danvers hummed in agreement, her fingers flied on the tablet’s screen. She was working out a few calculations, adding more solutions; and correcting whatever errors she found. They needed to finish this, so they could put together the shrink-ray, and they still need to do the test. There was no way she was going to allow Supergirl to be shot with an untested gun. 

Her tiny Kryptonian might be indestructible, but it did not mean that she could not be shrunk even more, her worse nightmare now was that they got it to work, but incorrectly and Supergirl got shrunk to sub atomic level and disappeared forever. 

She’d heard that happened before. It was not going to happen on her watch. 

Susan Vasquez had been working at the D.E.O for almost as long as Alex Danvers had, and she was excellent at her job, just as everyone that was recruited to the D.E.O, but Alex Danvers was special. Anyone who had met her and spoken to her would know that. Providing that she did not ignore them. 

The majority of them rarely got to see her working firsthand. It was fascinating. How interesting it must be to grow up with her. 

Maybe she should have a chat with Supergirl sometimes, about growing up with the Danvers. There had to be stories upon stories the Kryptonian could share. Although Vasquez had no doubt that she would get the entire encyclopedia of how awesome the great Alexandra Danvers was. 

Vasquez took the tablet back, she gave it a quick look, and noted a few changes that were made. The guys in R&D were pretty excited to get to work with Agent Danvers, especially the new scientist Dr. Wells, she used to bring projects to R&D or working with them a lot more than she did now. She would actually go down and work with them. So, it was understandable that they were a little disappointed that she didn’t get down to their department and really get down in the muck with them this time. Instead she stayed in her own lab. 

Vasquez guessed that it had to do with the fact that mini-Supergirl was with her. From the way Agent Bering said it, Dr. Wells was rather disappointed that she didn’t get to really work with her in person, and she was really looking forward to it. 

Should she mention this to Agent Danvers? 

Maybe later. Dr. Wells were here to stay, so she was sure the scientist would get to work with their resident genius in the future. 

“I’m gonna run this down to the guys,” she noticed that Supergirl came back from getting her midnight snacks, from the look of it, she brought some back for Agent Danvers as well. “You should get some sleep, Agent Danvers. I think I’m gonna get a few hours myself as well.” 

“Hey Vas!” Supergirl, cheerful as ever, called out. “Would you like a sandwich?” She put the rather large bag -- no doubt came from the mess -- down on the clean surface. The bag looked like it’d been stuffed with food as much as it could, and didn’t split open. Vasquez didn’t even have to guess that the amount was more than enough to feed three fully grown adult humans. 

“Oh no, but thank you, I better get this down to R&D.” She held up the tablet in her hand and accepted some more notes, on paper, from her superior. “I’ll see you later Supergirl, Agent Danvers.” 

“Bye.” Tiny Supergirl waved as Agent Vasquez slipped out and closed the door behind her. 

\----------

Alex rubbed her eyes tiredly, she’d run more calculation, so they could set up the simulation quickly, but now it was already wee hour of the night, her tiny Kryptonian was more than ready to get clean up and change into her jammie. She did try to send Supergirl to get clean up and bed down, but her tiny alien refused to go by herself. 

She wasn’t going to sleep until Alex did. 

_Speaking of…_ Alex glanced over to where she let tiny Kara setup one of her tablets to watch some Netflix to kill time and found her half asleep curling against the still folding futon with her own red cape wrapped around her like blanket, she knew it was time to get some rest, if for no other reason than to get her tiny Kryptonian to do the same. 

“Come, let’s go get clean up.” 

So she nudged the sleepy Kryptonian and directed her the locker room, Supergirl didn’t say a word but floated up and perched herself on her favorite spot, leaning against the column of her neck quietly. 

The base at night with minimal crew was quiet, and they encountered no one on their way. And if Supergirl was fully awake she would’ve comment on how quiet and creepy it was, with the lights at minimum setting and no one else around. 

Her tiny Kryptonian didn’t like horror movies, and this was a perfect setting for it. Alex would’ve teased about killer or clown popping out of some corners, like she used to do when they were kids. After Alex introduced her to horror genre section of the Danvers’ movies collection. The Kryptonian refused to sleep in her own bed for months after that. She would often find a perfect opportunity to tease her about it, or pranked her, resulting in damages that she was grounded for for weeks when her mom found out. Right now, though; she was much too tired for that. 

Alex took a quick shower with Kara, who finished in the blink of an eye, then perched herself on the shampoo bottle to wait. They were both too tired that they went through their nightly ablution in a sort of blank state. The tiny alien didn’t even gush over how cute her own mini pajamas was. It also helped that the room was entirely deserted. 

Kara was draped over the older Danvers’ shoulder like a rag doll: half asleep already. She barely registered that they were back at her agent’s lab and the lights were off. 

They fell asleep in under a minute. 

\----------

Down in R&D the activities were slowing down somewhat, with it being late hour and some of the engineers, and scientists were at their limit. Some of them didn’t even bother going down to the bunk room, but instead finding a quiet corner for a little nap. 

Dr. Jamba was trying to be as helpful as he possibly could. At the same time, he couldn’t help but being excited at the level of intelligent people around him. It’d been a long time that he got to work on any project like this. He was glad for the opportunity, even though it came with him being arrested, he didn’t even mind the monitoring device they attached to his leg. The prospect of fixing something Hämsterviel made to reverse it, that was a plus. His old colleague had never been as good as him, and he was going to prove it. 

As a bonus, he might actually get Supergirl to sign him something. 

Oh, Lilo and 626 were going to lose their minds. And when he thought about it, Nani probably would, too.

Now, he hoped he get to go home to show them that. Though they allowed him to work with them without any guards standing by to zap him at the moment notice was a good indication that they believed him. Well, they should, he was only telling the truth, after all. 

One of his eyes strayed over to one of the few scientists still awake. He heard her name was Dr. Wells, he liked her. She seemed easy going, and energetic, even this late into the night she was still going strong. In fact she seemed down right giddy right now wielding a soldering iron. 

Dr. Wells was recruited recently from another branch of secret organization, and she was familiar with all the weird stuff going on behind the veil, things that most people were not aware of in their day to day life. Things that were better kept secrets. Well, her old job was still secret, the alien business that here weren’t so much anymore. 

The D.E.O was a secret still, which was probably a good thing, in her opinion. Some things were better left out of public consumption. 

Like how would the general public react to knowing the size of their resident Superhero now? Surely there would be some sort of panic. All sorts of criminals, human or otherwise would already be out and crime spree would commence. That would be such a chaos, no one needed that. 

At least they were very close to creating the device to reverse the shrink-ray effect. She was rather happy to be working on this with a team of very capable scientist that the D.E.O employed. Too bad she didn’t get to work with Dr. Danvers directly. She’d heard so many good things about her. She had such impressive resume, and now that she had the clearance, she was even more impressed. 

Myka had been gushing about her for weeks now, ever since she let Dr. Danvers and Supergirl borrowed her little N-Slash in exchange of Dr. Danvers SUV, and what a pristine vehicle it was. She could just tell her work ethic from how she kept her things, and she wanted to chance to see Dr. Danvers worked in person. 

Well, there were always next time. 

H.G. was certain that if she managed to get this reverse shrink-ray working, she would definitely get to work with Dr. Danvers in the near future. The thought made her sort of giddy, Myka would call it high, like she was on some sort of narcotic, which was so far from the truth, she’d been on some of those things even before anyone considered them dangerous, she knew this was different. 

She didn't think trying to explain it to Myka was going to be of any use, though. 

In any case, she did get to work with this Dr. Jumba, he was sure an interesting character, he also babbled quite a bit, mostly about his other works and his family. And he seemed to be going on different tangents every five minutes, she didn’t even bother to follow his line of thinking anymore. Was this how all the aliens were? She supposed she’d have to file this away for some other time, or she could ask the others in the if this was the norm. When she worked at the warehouse she’d come across a lot of strange things, but alien wasn’t one of them. 

By coming to work for the D.E.O she expected to run into Supergirl at least, it was something that she knew Myka was looking forward to before. Oh, she’d heard about it the moment Myka came home with a shiny black SUV instead of her compact N Slash. She was entirely too happy to meet with the National City’s resident Superhero.

And after she received that box of cupcakes, she’d been gushing about her even more. 

To be honest, the cupcakes were divine!

If letting Supergirl and Agent Danvers borrowed the car out for a spin resulting in those cupcakes again, she’d say hack just let her whenever she wanted. 

She shook her head a little, Dr. Wells focused back on the jumble of wires and circuitry in front of her. Hopefully they would get a working prototype soon. 

\----------

The next morning, the D.E.O mess hall was treated to the sight of their resident tiny hero in her cute tiny pajamas eating her breakfast with Agent Danvers. Several of the agents went close enough just to say good morning to them. Some were tempted to take out their phones to take some pictures. 

None dared, though, afraid that they might get their asses kicked, or worse; be assigned to the cleaning duty. No one liked the cleaning duty, especially when it was to clean some of the alien cells. And most of them heard about the incident with Agent Colton the day before already. As far as the rumor went, he was supposedly assigned to cleaning duty for the next week. They all collectively shuddered in horror.

Agent Danvers was as put together as always in her uniform black, as she calmly sipping her morning coffee and finishing up her breakfast while occasionally tried to slow down their resident Superhero from vacuuming up everything on her plate. She was clearly eyeing the last piece of bacon on the agent’s plate. 

The observers were impressed at how quickly their second in command managed to grab that piece of bacon. Then they had their mini game of tug of war with the last strip of bacon. 

“Ha!” The tiny Kryptonian cried in triumph when the bacon broke into two pieces, hers was the bigger one. She quickly broke it up in smaller pieces, and crammed as many into her mouth as possible, and as quickly as possible. 

“You’re gonna choke on those.” The agent scrunched up her face, then tossed her own smaller piece in her mouth before Supergirl could get the bright idea to steal it. It would not be the first time. “And now everyone knows what a messy eater you are.”

Tiny blonde head shot up and turned this way and that, to see if anyone was watching her. She was quick enough to see several heads turning the other way. She turned her pout to her agent. “It’s not my fault that the food here is so good.” 

“So, I should let the kitchen know that you’d be stopping by for meal a lot more in the future?” 

The pout got bigger. 

Alex cracked a smile; then she hid it behind her coffee. 

The Kryptonian had noticed something that she never thought about before. Alex smiled less when they were at the D.E.O, well, when they weren’t in the privacy of her office or her Lab. And all the other agent around her acted like it was some sort of phenomena when she did, like right now. _Alex does have the reputation to being a badass_ , she mused. _I guess smiling isn’t very badassy._

“We should get going,” Alex nudged her out of her musing. “And you should clean the crumbs on your face.” She handed her a napkin. 

They spent the next few minutes clearing the table and left. 

“Agent Danvers! Ma’am!” Agent Vasquez ran down the corridor toward them. 

“Vasquez,” Alex stopped to let the woman catch up with her. Vasquez looked like she hadn’t really slept, even though her uniform was neat, the circle under her eyes seemed darker than the day before. 

Once she came to a stop in front of the couple, Vasquez gapped for a second at the adorable tiny Kryptonian in that pajamas she was asking about the night before. She didn’t think she was going to actually see tiny Supergirl out without her super-suit. _Agent Westin’s not gonna believe this._ She thought, _wish I can take a picture to show her._

“Vas?” 

“Oh.. um… yeah, I was about to contact you. Dr. Wells said she got a working prototype done, if you’d like to observe the first trial.” She paused for a moment. “You look very cute, Supergirl.” 

A beaming smile was her reward for the compliment, and their tiny hero floated up and spun around so that the agent could get the full effect. 

With a tiny sigh, Alex nudged her down, they needed to get a move on it. And let Vasquez get to where she needed to get to, probably to the mess, where they just left, to grab something for breakfast. 

Dr. Helena Wells was their latest recruit from another branch of secret organization, Alex had heard of her, but had yet to actually see her in person let alone actually worked with her. This was as good a time as any to see what she was capable of. 

Hopefully, after they got this latest crisis out of the way and she would get a little time to play with some new projects. 

Now, though, they needed to get Supergirl into something else other than her tiny pajamas. 

\----------

Several hours later, the lab was filled to the capacity as the test commenced. Dr. Jamba was rather excited, although he tried to keep his distance from the scary agent that interrogated him. At the same time, he tried for at least a glimpse of Supergirl. It was a little difficult since she remained perched on the said agent’s shoulder. 

She was so adorable! 

He almost squeal out loud, but he caught himself just in time. He settled on squee-ing on the inside instead. Still, his sort of half dance that made him look like he needed to pee attracted a few people’s attention. 

He couldn’t wait to tell Lilo and 626 all about how adorable Supergirl was, and he got to see her not in her supersuit, but in jeans coverall and Supergirl hoodie. Now he wished he had his things with him, he wanted to take at least a photo to show them. Even Nani would be excited to see this. 

And how fast was she! He didn’t expect her to be as fast as she was with her current size. He had heard, like most people, that she was faster than the speed of sound, but it just never registered how fast that would be. And as well as he knew his ex-colleague, Jacques probably assumed that smaller in size equal slower in speed. Apparently, that was not the case. In that way Hämsterviel was wrong in his hypothesis, which was typical, Jamba thought smugly; he was always taking shortcuts, always overlooked details, and made unproven assumptions. And always trying to steal other people’s works.

Even with his four eyes trying to discreetly watching her he didn’t even know that she left the room, until she came back with a tablet --which was bigger than herself -- presumably because the agent needed it. 

Things were going well, it seemed, they did not even bother with a shackle for him anymore, only a tracking device attached to his ankle left. He took it as a very good sign that they would not lock him up after this. He had been genuinely helping, using everything he knew, and everything he knew about his former colleague. 

Dr. Jumba felt good, it felt like flexing muscles that had been asleep. Maybe he could offer more of his assistance for the future. He liked Dr. Wells, she was nice, and unfazed by his non-linear thoughts process. He was impressed, she certainly was unlike the majority of human he’d met. 

And now she was front and center, talking to the scary agent with the tiny Kryptonian perching on her shoulder. They’d decided to run the first trial on an inanimate object, just to be sure that things worked the way that it should. None of them wanted to risk their resident superhero, just in case their prototype did not work. 

Personally, he thought he did a really good job and that it would definitely work. On the first try. 

_Oh, whoops,_ they were ready to get started. 

\----------

Helena took a long drink of her coffee, she didn’t bother to wait for it to cool down. She needed the caffeine pretty badly at this point. She barely taste any of it. If she could get it intravenously she definitely would, and she knew a few of them in this room was thinking of the same thing. 

Dr. Wells felt like she was coming out of a daze when a brunette agent stepped into the room. At first she wanted to ask what the agent was doing in this lab, she had never seen her around at all, and most of the scientists here at least wore white lab coat. She opened her mouth to asked just that, until her eyes caught the sight of tiny blonde perching, and her brain came to screeching halt and it dawned on her who this agent was. 

“Oh, hello.” Suddenly she felt a little slow, must be the lack of sleep. Now she could put the face to the name. And wow! No wonder Myka was gushing about her, about the both of them, really. Supergirl, as tiny as her current stature, Helena still could see how beautiful and radiant she was. Like a tiny ray of sunlight. It threw her off a little seeing how she was not in her suit, but rather in tiny jeans coverall and a hoodie. Where did she get the clothes? A doll-size hoodie with Supergirl logo at that. She knew that there were all kinds of merchandize with the S logo because of Superman, but she didn’t think they were making doll clothes with it as well. The thing she learned everyday.

And how was it possible that someone in her current predicament still could smile.

“Good morning,” the tiny Superhero waved. 

“Good morning,” Dr. Wells replied with a smile then turned to the brunette that she assumed was Agent Danvers. “Dr. Danvers?” Who else would have Supergirl perched on her shoulder like tiny bird. Super powered tiny bird. 

“Dr. Wells.” The lead agent gave a polite nod. “Are we ready to start?” 

“Yes, definitely.”

\----------

The first trial was promising, though they weren’t at the point where they could actually use it on Supergirl yet, they were close. It also led her to the conclusion that Dr. Hamster’s success was mostly luck. Since, they were working off of his plan at the moment, or what they could make sense of it. He wasn’t being very cooperative.

Dr. Jumba on the other hand, was rather helpful. His story was also checked out. So, she was going to talk to Hank later about letting him go home to his family. But they were going to still keep tap on him.

He was also right about his ex-partner not being as brilliant a scientist that he boasted. He also talked very big for someone so small. 

In any case, they were on their way to fixing the situation. Alex already noted on a few things that they needed to do, and she was sure that their next trial would be successful. 

And Supergirl was going to be back to her normal size self. 

She could not wait. 

Alex loved Kara, it was no hardship carrying her around all day, and even if the situation could not be rectified, she would still loved her just as much. But she did not want this for her tiny Kryptonian, she wanted normal life, as normal as someone moonlighting as Superhero could. And Kara could not have that while remaining at her current size. 

Besides that, they still didn’t know if there were going to be some sort of long lasting side effect. She hoped not. Hopefully, they could remedied this as quickly as possible.

Or at least before Cat Grant came back to National City. 

Last thing they needed was to send J’onn in, pretending to be Kara, that would never worked. And J’onn would not survive the repeat experience. 

She didn’t think he recovered from the last time yet. 

Alex knew that they had capable scientists and engineers at their disposal, they’d proven their skills time and time again. And she did miss coming down here to play in the lab, she regretted not having the time a little, but she would never traded any for being there for her tiny Kryptonian. 

Also the new face, Dr. Wells was proving to be a very valuable addition to their team, and she was glad that the woman was recruited. She certainly was very tenacious as well, seeing how she probably didn’t get to sleep a wink, but she was now raring to go for the second attempt.

The agent might have to put a stop to that and sent her to get a bit of shut eye first. They didn’t need anyone to be exhausted, they could not afford any mistake now. 

So Agent Danvers sent most of the team that had not been to bed to at least get a nap before they got started on the second prototype.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me awhile, but we're close! Dr. Jamba is being very helpful. Borrowed HG along side Myka as well, she made a good addition to the science team, right? I sang Alex's praise a lot, couldn't help myself, she's just so awesome. I'm sure she'll miss having Kara on her shoulder, I know I would. I hope you guys enjoy this one, there should be one more two more chapters and Kara the normal size one should be back. 
> 
> On another note, my new keyboard came in, yay! Take some getting use to with only 47 keys, but hey I type a lot more during the day which equal more stuff being written (It's a vortex core47 if anyone interested). 
> 
> Thank you guys for still reading. Comments and kudos are appreciated!!


	7. it's a success, people!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl is ready to be back, Alex is more than ready to make that happen. And they got a new punishment for someone we shall not name.

“How is it?” Supergirl hovered over her agent’s shoulder to look at what she was doing.

After the first successful trial - the tiny Kryptonian liked to think so, nothing got blown up and no one died, she’d call that a success- they came back to Alex’s office so that the agent could take care of her other duties, which she did while also running more calculation on one of the numerous screens on her desk. 

The Kryptonian never really thought about what Alex was doing day to day at the D.E.O. Oh, she knew Alex had a lot of responsibilities, but to actually see it… And all the paperwork, her desk was covered in stacks of it, but in the most organized way. She’d heard the older Danvers complained about it a couple of times now, about how suddenly more paperwork were piled up on her desk with no explanation from J’onn. 

They all knew that in the event that he was not available for whatever reason, she was the agent in charge, and she was his second in command; but now it seemed he was giving her the paperwork to go along with the status. 

Alex certainly wasn’t happy about that.

“I think I can improve a few things, so that it won’t burn any component out like the first one. The team did a good job, though.” 

“Dr. Wells seems like she knows what she’s doing.” 

“Yes, she’s a valuable asset, I’m glad she decided to join us instead of going elsewhere.”

The tiny Kryptonian pouted a little when her agent continued to look at the tablet in front of her, muttering about how they should switch over to all digital already, it would certainly save her desk from being the disaster zone. Supergirl didn’t see how, her desk was very organized and clean, just with the stacks of papers. She wouldn’t call that a disaster zone.

She’d seen more chaos on Winn’s desk on his good day. Alex’s was nothing like that. 

With a huff, she floated over to where they set her futon - she didn’t sleep on it last night - so she could entertain herself while the older Danvers worked. 

Alex signed another paperwork, now she wished she could delegate some of this paperwork over to someone else, but that was not possible. J’onn was very firm about her going through all of these, but she had so many other things she needed to be taking care of. At least she could just let some calculation and simulation run without her input for now.

Glancing over to one of her monitors, the simulation was almost complete. Hopefully, they would get a good result for the second trial, so they could get their Supergirl back. 

She just wanted things to go back to normal already. 

She just wanted to go on a date with her. Maybe to that restaurant her little Kryptonian wanted to try. They still had that prize from that little photo contest at the Art Museum that Kara entered their photo for, after all. 

It actually came as a kind of surprise when Kara got that phone call two week after that fateful trip to the museum. Alex just sort of forget about the contest, especially with what happened between them later that day. She didn’t think they were going to win anything let alone the first prize. 

And when Kara excitedly told her about winning the first prize she was a little surprised, there were other cute couples on there, after all. And after her initial surprise, they were going to decide when they were going, but like a lot of other things, their plan got put on hold for a later date. It’d been weeks already, and they still didn’t get the chance to make that reservation yet. Good thing there weren’t any expiration date on it. 

Maybe after this ordeal was over would be a good time. 

The restaurant was getting a very good review, so she was really looking forward to it. 

Now if they could get the shrink-ray gun to work perfectly on the second trial, they could get Kara back and they could …

“Kara, are you starting a new show without me!?”

\----------

“Hey, how’s it going?” 

Dr. Well looked up to see a familiar face popping in from the doorway. “Agent Bering.” She greeted with a smile, mindful that there were other people in the room. They’d decided to keep everything completely professional at the D.E.O, they were brand new here, after all. They were both still settling into their roles here, none of the other agents knew which branch of the government agency they hailed from, well, no one besides maybe the agent in charge of personnel and the Director. 

“Should you not be wherever you were supposed to be?” 

Bering grinned, “I’m early.” She replied cheekily. “And you pulled another all nighter.”

“What?” 

Myka was used to this, HG sometimes got a little lost in her project and forgot about the time, although for her, time might be a little different than the rest of them.

“I thought I’d drop by to see the progress, you know, with the unshrink gun?”

“It’s still going.” Dr. Well narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Did Agent Danvers send you?” 

“No, not really. I just wanted to know, and I’m sure Agent Vasquez and the others will ask later.” 

“Yes, of course.” An eye roll. “In that case, I can’t tell you anymore about it. I don’t want Agent Danvers to rip my head off.” Oh yes, she’d heard a lot of stories, and she didn’t need to prove it if any of it were true or not. 

“I just wanna know if we’re gonna get Supergirl back anytime soon?” Catching the bad aliens were easier with her to back them up. Especially now that she finally got rotated to the first shift, Bering had been looking forward to finally get to work with Supergirl, which meant that she’d get to work with Agent Danvers as well. Which would not happen if their resident super was still adorably mini size as she currently was. 

But maybe they could have her as a backup still, the bad guy wouldn’t know what hit them with her being that small. Oh, Myka liked the idea, she wondered if someone else thought of it yet. 

“You will know when everyone else does.” H.G. said with a certain finality that the agent knew the time to wheedle the details was over, well, she needed to get to work anyway. 

“Mean,” she couldn’t help but leaving with the last word. “I will see you later, don’t forget to eat and take a nap. I don’t think falling asleep and blow something up while you nodding off will go over well with the boss.” Then she popped out of the door. 

Dr. Well frowned, and considered going after her, but decided the display to be rather juvenile and there were other people around, she didn’t want a reputation yet, being new and all. Looking down at the new prototype and the first one side by side in the nest of wires she got to more soldering. 

Now, if Dr. Danvers could get in sometime soon they might get to testing this one soon. And they could perhaps discuss the new set of calculations that she sent, and how she came to it. It was fascinating, HG would love to observe her work and how she worked first hand. That would’ve been something to see she was sure. 

\----------

“Are we ready for the second trial?” Agent Danvers strode through the hallway down to the lab, her eyes on the tablet in her hand. Her steps were quick and sure even though she barely look at where she was going. 

Supergirl perched on her shoulder little little blue bird.

“Yes Dr. Danvers.” One of the lab assistants tried to keep up with her speed while trying very hard not to gawk at their resident superhero in her miniature form. “We are ready for you in the lab now. Dr. Well said that this might be it.” He was more excited now than nervous. 

The initial trial of the second prototype went very well, except that a few small components were too fragile to take the amount of energy being forced through it, and they burned out. Once those components were replaced they were ready, and they all were so optimistic that this could be their final trial and they would get their resident Super back. 

Dr. Jumba was also very helpful in that as well. Dr. Hamster on the other hand; they most likely weren’t going to let him go anytime soon. He was a megalomaniac and all he could talk about was to rule the galaxy. Maybe they could leave him with Sam the giant lab rat. He wasn’t much help in the building process, Dr. Jumba commented about how he liked to steal other people’s work to claim as his own. That led them to conclude that the shrink-ray as the science team came to call it -- might be someone else’s design that he took as well. 

That little tidbit was also brought to Agent Danvers’ attention. Now she was going to have to have a ‘talk’ with the Dr. Hamster, she made the mental note to let J’onn know, in the meantime she was going to leave him in his cell. And now she got some new punishment for the recruits, cleaning the rat cage. 

At least it wasn’t like one of those horror movies she watched as a kid with aggressive rats, because that would be such a pain, Supergirl definitely wasn’t going to be any help with that. Sam was such a sweet rat, regardless of his size; which was more of a size of a child and not the Kaiju, but his poop, though, she shuddered at the size of it and the smell. 

They could probably keep him at that size for observation. 

Alex pulled her thoughts back to the task at hand as they came closer to the designated lab for this experiment. Supergirl was oddly quiet, and she was starting to worry about that. Kara was never really still or quiet, she had too much energy for that. She could count on one hand the time that her little Kryptonian was quiet ever since the first week she came to live with them. 

She was going to have to check with her in a little bit. 

“Alright,” Alex announced her present to the room as the doors swoosh opened. “Are we ready.” It really was not a question, but the rest of the room’s attention was on her and the miniature Supergirl immediately upon her entrance so they gave her a collective yes. 

\----------

With adrenaline running high in the lab, the second trial went on the way. More than a few of the personels that were on lab duty stopped everything that they were doing to observe. The one front and centers were Agent Danvers and Supergirl, along side them was a very alert Dr. Well, despite looking like she had not slept a wink in days. 

A small white mouse was placed in the middle of the platform. Without any delay, Dr. Well handed over the controller for the unshrink-ray where it was set up in front of the platform containing the white mouse. Agent Danvers gave a quick once over and just pressed the button.

A bright light enveloped the little white creature and the entire room held their breath.

Seconds late the tiny little white mouse was gone, in its place was a large white mouse. 

The mouse didn’t display any ill effect of being enlarged at all, only stunned for a little while at the sudden change in perspective. Its red eyes were looking around placidly, as if the fact that these human all around were smaller than before did not register. 

Several lab tech went ahead and herded the mouse off of the platform. They needed to check it out next to make sure that there was nothing wrong. They were quite optimistic about its condition, since the first subject was fine and happily in his cell for almost a day now.

Mini-Supergirl turned to look at her agent, and Dr. Well, the confident she could see on the scientist, who had worked very hard on this project, and the approval of Alex’s assured that little part of herself that was not very hopeful. 

She was going to get back to normal. 

She’d reviewed all data generated from the first test, Agent Danvers was sure that this one would not be any different in its effectiveness, the only reason they had to rebuild was because the components got fried after the first use. And since it was built according to Dr. Hamster, and he also fried his own shrink-ray, it answered the question why he did not try anything else afterward. 

This second trial was an improvement in many ways, and after they had a thorough examination of the giant mouse they could prep for Supergirl to get unshrink. 

“So, what’s gonna happen to the mice after this?” Supergirl was back at her regular perch, she really was going to miss being on Alex’s shoulder. “You’re not gonna get rid of them, are you?”

“They need to be under observation for a while, and they make a good punishment.” Alex whispered back. “But right now we’re gonna run some tests to make sure nothing is wrong, then we can get setup for you.”

“Yay.” 

The room was a storm of activities, but a few of them still discreetly watched their esteem commander interacted with their resident Kryptonian. Most of them were just in awe, they had never really worked with Supergirl in person before. And now they could almost pat themselves in the back for job well done, only a few hours more, they could breathe easier now. 

As soon as the bright light clear and revealed a giant white mouse Dr. Well felt the weight she didn’t know was there fell away. She also felt the exhaustion pressing on at the very edge of her eyes. Well, the finish line was within reach now. 

Looking over to where Dr. Danvers was looking through the results of everything with Supergirl hovered over her shoulder. Hopefully, they would get to corroborate on something after this without the time restrain and the urgency. From what she saw of her corrections and notes, and calculation independent from the activity in the lab, she knew she’d met someone of a like mind. 

And she was so happy she decided to join the D.E.O. and with the bonus of working in the same facility with Myka. Too bad that Pete didn’t come with them, but he had other things that he wanted to do, apparently another secret organization didn’t appeal to him. Or maybe they just had to drag him in without asking.

“Dr. Well, Dr. Harriet is gonna be ready for the mouse in a moment.” One of the lab tech came up to tell her.

“Of course,” she gave a distracted nod. 

Agent Danvers and Supergirl was still conversing, and she’d love to talk to them, but duty called and she needed everything to go well so that they could complete the last phrase, which was returning their resident Superhero to her original size. 

Kara wanted to see to the mice, she had not seen the first one, which named Sam by someone in the lab, only heard that he was fine, someone needed to name this one as well. Maybe they could name this one Frodo, she mused while one of the engineers came up to talk to her agent. 

Alex looked so serious and the tiny Kryptonian could not help but admired her, Alex really was a badass, on and off the field. 

\----------

And before she knew it, the examination of the newly named Frodo the lab mouse was finished and things were ready for Supergirl. 

Agent Danvers supervise every single thing, checked and double checked every single steps. Kara had never seen her this intense, but then she had never really seen her working in the lab, either. They were always out in the field together, that or Alex would take care of her while she was here. 

And she also got to see how attentive everyone around her was, and quick to respond to her commands. 

They were pretty nervous around her, but she would be, too, if she wasn’t the one growing up with her and saw her when she woke up first thing, hair sticking up all over the place with pillow creases on her face and sometime small drool at the corner of her mouth. 

She wished she took the pictures while she had the chance, but she didn’t understand human contraption that was camera back then. They had something else on Krypton that would create crystal that contained 3d hologram, but now after over a decade on Earth she found 2D photograph charming, and they were much easier to put on the wall for display. 

“Supergirl.”

“Yeah?” She was a little startled, now half the room was looking at her. 

Supergirl blushed and she quickly flew closer to her agent, practically landed right on her shoulder and half hidden by her dark hair.

“Let’s get you change, before we start.” Alex gestured at the hoodie that her little Kryptonian was wearing. 

“Into the suit?”

“Yes,” Alex titled her head a little, then she turned to give another order to the room before leading the tiny Super out so she could get change into the mini suit that Winn made her. 

“Shouldn’t I change into the sweats I wore when I got shrunk?” The tiny Kryptonian asked. “I mean, so they could get unshrunk with me.” That was her most comfiest sweats, it took her a while to steal them from Alex after waiting for her to worn them down to the softness that she liked. She wanted them back!

What Kara asked did make sense, but they tried their best to keep her Kara Danvers’ identity a secret, and that included keeping her image at the D.E.O and when she was out as Supergirl, in Supergirl persona, which meant the suit, even if it was a hurried - so Winn said - made one, which would be very clear when she was normal size with the suit, that or it might not get enlarged with the girl who was wearing it. 

Damn, that was the possibility she didn’t think about before, she’d need to grab her normal suit as well, just in case. 

\----------

Alex walked up to the platform where a lone examination bed sat, Kara, in her mini Supersuit sat still on her shoulder, almost too still. She could tell that her tiny Kryptonian was nervous. To be honest, she was, too. All the worse case scenarios ran through her mind at the speed of light, things could still go horribly wrong, even though they did everything possible, ran all sorts of tests, there were always the possibilities. She wished that they could be hundred percent sure. 

But delaying this wasn’t going to make her anymore certain. 

She was going to be worried no matter if they did this today, tomorrow, or a year from now. So, Alex had to bite the bullet, and focused everything on what was in front of her, or rather the person on her shoulder. 

“Ok,” she took a fortifying breath. “Ok.”

“It’s gonna be fine, Alex.” 

“Yes,” she had many many things to say, but most of them were for the privacy of their own space and not for the consumption of the rest of the lab, as she could hear the activities behind them. “I love you.” Was all she could whisper, knowing that Kara would hear it loud and clear. 

“I love you.” Sentiment returned. 

Kara hugged her agent’s neck and kissed her cheek, from their position, no one could see what they were doing, so they could be relatively private. She knew Alex was worried, but she had every confidence in everyone that was working on this, that it was going to go well, and she would be back in her normal size. So, she kissed Alex’s soft cheek again and flew over to the examination bed, and lay down. 

Tiny Supergirl held eye contact until her agent stepped away and back. 

She took several deep breaths and closed her eyes. 

\----------

“It worked!” Supergirl -- now her proper size -- leaped forward off of the platform and engulped her agent in one move, then she floated up and spun her around in the air. Clattering of some soft of equipment dropped to the floor but no one paid any attention to it.

“Ka- Supergirl!” Agent Danvers yelped. “Put me down!” 

They had put her back in her tiny super-suit before they shot her with unshrunk-ray. Even though it did not look as good as her actual suit, but Winn did a great job with the size of it. So now she was back in her full size glory, and was too happy to care about her image to the rest of the D.E.O. 

Agent Danvers, however felt differently. 

The entire lab, which included many personels that worked under her, were treated to the sight of their commander blushing and yelping to be let down. 

“This is embarrassing.” She muttered after Supergirl settled her down on the ground, the blush still staining her cheeks attractively. 

Her little Kryptonian, who was no longer the size of a doll, did not pay any mind to the complaint, she simply bounced on the balls of her foot and went around the lab to thank everyone, and hug whomever she could. 

“Thanks for all your hard work guys!” She chirped happily. 

For a moment she was afraid that it wasn’t going to work, as the flash of very very bright light covered her. She thought of Alex, of Eliza, of J’onn, and what was she going to do if she had to remain the size of a doll. She’d tried to look on the bright side the entire time, at least she could remain with Alex all day, riding on her shoulder was probably the only reason why she could be calmed about it all. 

And she could eat however much she liked. Their food budget would definitely be smaller. But she would’ve missed being Supergirl, and CatCo, she would miss working with Ms. Grant, her boss would say otherwise, but Kara knew that the woman would miss her, too.

And Alex…

She couldn’t even begin to imagine how her beloved human would cope, she had been an absolute rock through the ordeal, but if it was permanent… No, she steered herself away from thinking about it the entire time. Well, now she didn’t have to worry about it anymore, the person responsible was locked up and could not go around doing this to anyone else. 

Imagine him trying this on Kal, she was pretty sure things would be different, seeing how Kal did not work with the D.E.O, no one would know what happened to him, except Louis, and then Lucy might… and she had to stress that word here, Lucy might get a wind of it. But she knew that the D.E.O was under no obligation to offer the help if he did not ask for it. 

“Alright you, settle down so I can run some scans.” She tugged at the bright red cape and pulled her over to the examining table. 

“But I feel fine,” Supergirl nearly whine as Alex dragged her backward by the cape, she floated up a little, and let the heels of her shoes dragged along the floor. She gave the perfect impression of a golden retriever being pulled back from a fun romp in the yard. 

The engineers and the scientists in the lab was gawking at the puppy in the form of their resident Super got pulled into one of the smaller rooms, and their voices trailed away as the door close. It wasn’t like there was any privacy because all of the windows and glasses. 

Dr. Hamilton cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention and tilted her head away from the occupied lab. Everyone suddenly found things to do, and they all got very busy, some of the agents fled the room to wherever they suddenly needed to be. 

Dr. Jamba was allowed to observe because he had been helping to the best of his ability. He felt a little smug now that he thought about his old colleague, finally, after setting him up and tried to take his work, his ex-friend was in a cage. He had not been to see him, and didn’t think he was going to. He heard a few agents talked about leaving him there for the foreseeable future. 

Now he was not allowed to call home, yet, and he knew that the children would be worried, but he had a talk with one of the agents already. And he was sure he would be allowed to go back home. He certainly miss the sea, sand, and sun. Well, not so much the sun, they were in the desert, and he was allowed to go outside for more sun than he wanted to handle, and there was enough sand to fill a bag every time he came inside. So, it really was just the sea. 

He was in awe of the Superhero in front of him, he caught a few glimpses of her while small. She was so adorable, but now after she returned to her original size she was so beautiful. And bright, her smile nearly blind him. He was hoping that she would come his way so he could ask for her autograph for the children and maybe a photo or two. 

But to his disappointment she was pulled away. 

Then he was in awe of the agent that pulled her away instead. Wow!

“Dr. Jumba,” low rumbly voice startled him away from staring at the spectacle. 

“Um… yes?” He turned three of his eyes toward a tall, dark man who was wearing uniform a little different from every other agent in this place. 

“I”m Director Henshaw, I believe we have a few things to discuss.”

 _Oh_ , he didn’t realize who he was. 

“Yes, of course, Director.” Now all of his four eyes came to the man who gestured for him to follow. 

Man, he hoped he wasn’t going to be kept here indefinitely, the desert sun was not good for his complexion. 

\----------

Dr. Jumba entered the office with more than a little apprehension. So far he had yet to actually discuss anything about his release, or he hoped that he would be released and go back to the children. He didn’t know if this talk with the director himself was any indication that he would be going home. 

If he was going to be imprisoned here they would’ve done that already, wouldn’t they. He didn’t think the director of the D.E.O was going to waste anytime talking to him. 

He jumped a little when the door close behind him, was he claustrophobic without himself knowing? 

“Dr. Jumba.”

“Yes, Director.” He politely nodded and sat down when the seat was offered to him. 

“You’ve been a very big help, so on behalf of the D.E.O I’d like to thank you.”

“Of course, I’m glad I could help with Supergirl.”

J’onn had been busy with his own day job as well as appearances as Supergirl. Supergirl could not just suddenly disappeared, he didn’t want to think about what would happen, like others, he was sure that all kinds of criminal, aliens or otherwise would come out of the woodwork after a day of no Supergirl on scene. 

They would definitely think they could get away with whatever they were planning. 

But boy did he hate to have to smile at the crowd after the rescue. He didn’t know what to do with his face when that happened. And his second in command did tell him that he had to keep on smiling, because that was what their resident Kryptonian did. And to have that on top of his never ending regular paperwork involved with running the D.E.O, his time was filled and he could not keep as close an eye on the Danvers as he would’ve liked. 

His second in command had mentioned that Dr. Jumba had family, and he was harmless. J’onn didn’t know if he agree with that assessment. But he also could recall the professor that Supergirl decided to let go, and how he was being a productive member of the society right now. Oh, he kept tab on him, not that he need to mention that to Kara. 

Now, he had to decide what to do with Dr. Jumba, and if he was going to let the four eyes alien go back to his human family in Hawaii. 

How in the world did he get away out in the public looking like he did, J’onn didn’t know. Surely trenchcoat and fedora could not work in a tropical place like Hawaii.

“So, can I please go home?” Dr. Jumba decided that he would start with as much politeness as he had learned. He wasn’t in the position to be demanding anything and he knew that. 

“Yes, we are going to have to talk about that.”

He felt his heart sank, although working here like this didn’t seem so bad. But the children were going to wonder where he went and if he abandoned them. 

“We need to set down a few rules before we could let you go back to your family.”

“Yes, yes, anything!” He said quickly, eagerly. He knew he’d agree to anything. Well, he’d have to ask if he could get a photo with Supergirl for the children as well. He hoped that the director would let him have that. 

\----------

Alex watched her little alien, now back to her sunshine and rainbow self with a smile. She’d wanted to just take her and run home, but everyone insisted on congratulate their effort and success. She hadn’t realized how worried they all were about Supergirl. As soon as they finished running all the scans she could think of on her little Kryptonian, they exited the lab only to run into various other engineers and lab techs came up to them looking relief and tried to shake Supergirl’s hand. 

Kara, being her super sweet-self shook all their hands and thanked them for their concerns but directed all their congratulate toward Alex and Dr. Well and the team that helped. Thank God most were too intimidated by her to do much more than a handshake. 

So here they were, made a last stop at the command center so everyone could, almost discreetly, come up to Supergirl and tell her how happy they were she was back. And Alex just stayed on the side to watch her happy alien bounced around like big golden retriever frolicking in the sun. 

_The hell.._

Someone produced large pizzas and potstickers.

_Shit, they are not going anywhere for a while._

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is back! Is everyone happy? Alex sure is! Any sympathy for the guy who has to clean the cage? I got 1 more left to go. I hope you aren't bored with this yet. I'm toying with a couple of ideas for the next part of their adventure. I kinda wanna do kid!Alex. I know.. I know age reversing thing's been done before, it might be fun? 
> 
> Thank you everyone that's still reading this silly tale this far. Thank you so much. Comments, kudos are extremely welcomed and make me happy.


	8. and all is well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl is back! And J'onn didn't have to rescue the day in Supergirl's disguise anymore. And Alex the Badass Danvers is ready for some downtime.

It took them almost an hour before they could leave the D.E.O, and by the time they got home it was already late into the night. The both of them were exhausted, despite the fact that one of them was an indestructible Kryptonian. 

Instead of flying home ahead the Kryptonian decided to simply wait a little away from the desert base for her agent to meet up with her and rode back home together. 

It felt weird. 

The change in perspective. 

Already, she missed being close to Alex, being on her shoulder, feeling her warmth. She was pretty sure the older Danvers felt the same way. They couldn’t do anything while they were at the base, and she wanted very much to just wrap her arms around her and kiss her senseless. That was one of the things she missed most while being so small. 

As soon as they got home, Kara decided. The moment they closed they door she was going to toss Alex on the bed and kiss her until she forgot her name, and other things, too.

Well, things did not go quite as she’d planned, or rather imagined. 

As soon as they got inside the loft, Kara took great pleasure in grabbing her human and kissed her senseless, and even went as far as carrying her to bed - under much protests, of course- with the use of super speed, she diverted her of boots and socks. And with the time it took for Kara to speed away and grabbed a large glass of water and stripped herself off of her clothes she came back to Alex being completely asleep. 

The Kryptonian only pouted for a minute, but they, or especially Alex, had had a few very stressful days, so it was understandable. She didn’t like it, but it was understandable. 

Kara gently stripped her down from her D.E.O black and put soft worn t-shirt on her so that she would be comfortable and covered her up before sped away to put on her own pajamas. It was a testament of how exhausted Alex was that she did not even stir with all the manhandled Kara did. She turned off all the lights and cuddled up to her beloved human and went to sleep. 

And that was how they spent their first night back.

\----------

Dr. Jumba took a deep deep breath, he didn’t know how much he missed the sun and the sea until he got to see it after being in the underground base for days. And to think that he almost got put in the cell there and never got to come out again. 

He called his family up the moment he was told that he was freed to go. He was right, they were worried about him, especially Nani, Lilo and 626 was a little young to understand what it meant for him to suddenly disappeared. 

He reassured them, of course, that he was safe and sound, he even got to take a few pictures with Supergirl, and got her to sign a couple of t-shirts for him. She’d been so gracious and promised to visit someday. 

Oh, glorious Hawaii, how he missed this place.

He looked around the countless faces beyond the gate of a small airport for his family. Oh there they were now, he quickly waved his hand catching Nani’s attention. That was when he saw the rest of them there, Lilo was jumping up and down with 626 waving his blue hairy arms beside her. They looked ready to jump past the gate, and barely restrained by Nani and David keeping their arms in front of them.

It was so good to be home. 

\----------

Alex slowly came awake. 

With a groan she turned away from the bright light shone into the closed eyelids and found that she couldn’t really turn very far with a furnace of a Kryptonian clung to her back like a baby koala. 

Then the event of last night came to her. 

Alex gave a quiet groan, that was embarrassing how quickly she fell asleep. She’d missed being with Kara, so so much. She was sure that they were intending on the same thing, she remembered protesting a little when her little Kryptonian picked her up and carried her to bed, but then she didn’t want to delay anything. 

To be honest, being tossed onto the mattress turned her on a little, on top of being kissed senseless. 

Then nothing.

She could not recall what happened after that, at all. 

Being the lead agent of a secret organization meant that her memory and ability to recall things were above average, but she could not recall a thing. And within second She came to conclusion that she fell asleep. 

Embarrassing. 

Before she could dwell anymore into her embarrassment she felt kisses on the back of her neck. 

The Kryptonian came awake as the heartbeat beneath her cheek quickened. She was a little confused at first, with herself being buried underneath the blanket and face tucked into a mass of dark hair. 

Alex. 

The only thing she could think of at that moment was taking in that familiar scent, and though she had been immersing herself with this scent for the past few days it never fail to stir something inside of her. Gently, Kara ran the tip of her nose along the back of pale neck in front of her, feeling the tiny tickles of soft downy hair. 

The beats picked up even more speed as she peppered kisses along the pale column. Kara slipped a very warm hand down to the edge of Alex’s sleep shorts, now she wished she didn’t bother last night, but it wasn’t much of a hinder when her hand made its way inside. 

Alex’s breath hitched in her throat as familiar hand slipped lower and… _oh!_

“You have-- _ah_ \-- work.” Alex gasped.

“We have a few minutes.” Kara didn’t stop her ministration, instead she moved lower finding that small bundle of nerve that she knew would be the quickest way, even though she didn’t want it to be quick, she _really_ missed Alex. But her human was right, they did not have time. “And you’re so ready.” 

Alex wanted to protest, and she intended to, but her body did not cooperate, instead she felt the orgasm came on, fast and hard, and very much unexpected. 

“This is embarrassing.” She muttered to herself as soon as she could breathe normally. She felt like a teenage boy. 

Kara laughed and stopped her from anymore complaining by turning her face and kissed her. “Let’s take a shower together.” She didn’t wait for Alex to gather enough wits about her to protest, with super speed and strength she picked up her beloved human and went right to the bathroom. 

Their pajamas left on the hardwood floor in a long trail. 

\----------

“So, anything interesting while I was away?” Cat looked at her assistant from the top of her glasses, one shapely brow raised up in question. 

Kara stiffened a little wondering if her boss knew anything, “no, no, no, nothing, nothing interesting.” She answered quickly, a little too quick, eyes remained on the tablet screen in front of her for fear of giving anything away. 

“Really?” Cat still looked skeptical. “You didn’t take the opportunity to take the day off?” 

What to say, what to say, she had to come up with something, clearly Cat knew that she didn’t come into work, she probably checked with someone earlier. Or called in, with her boss it could be anything. And she was hoping for a quiet day, too. 

When she got to work earlier, not as early as she usually did but it was still earlier than her Boss, after a confirmation that Ms. Grant was definitely back to work today. Surely, this was planned to catch her off guard, since she said nothing at all and the first thing she called for was coffee. 

Kara should’ve known better. 

Ms. Grant never missed a thing. 

“I um.. Alex didn’t feel well, so I stayed home to make sure she didn’t sneak off to work.” And she promptly bit her tongue and offered a silence apology to her girlfriend. 

“I see. Is she better now?” That wasn’t really what Cat was expecting. 

“Yes, she feels much better now.” Kara turned on her best, and brightest smile. “If there’s nothing else.”

Her boss simply stared at her for a moment longer and turned away. “Go get me some green tea.” She made shooing motion with her hand and walked around her desk to take a seat. 

“Of course Ms. Grant.” Her sunshine of an assistant quickly fled the room, almost too quick. 

Cat watched her leave with suspicious, as Sunny Danvers grabbed her bag and her phone. _Is she blushing?_

She was almost late this morning, but she couldn’t help it. Rumpled and sleepy Alex was so irresistibly adorable, although she wasn’t sleepy for very long; she certainly was very wide awake when Kara took her into the shower and ravished her. 

It was so good to be able to touch her and kiss her. She couldn’t do that while she was the size of a doll. 

Her phone rang only a minute after she set foot outside of CatCo. Plaza. 

“Hey, Alex,” the Kryptonian answered the phone sweetly, she was about to call her. How did Alex know to call?

_‘You gave me hickey!’_

_ops!_ “I love you!”

That seemed to work since the next words came from her agent was much much softer, although they still clearly conveyed her irritation. She always wondered how Alex did it. 

“Did someone say something?”

 _‘No, but Vasquez turned rather red when she saw me this morning. Bering was doing the whole gold fish expression, but no one said a thing.’_ She grumbled. 

“Well… then how did you.?”

_‘J’onn gave me that look, I don’t even know how many people saw me walking around with a giant hickey on my neck!’_

“I’m sorry.” Kara tried her best to affect the voice version of her puppy dog look. 

_‘Yeah…’_

“I’ll bring you lunch, I’ll get you anything you want.”

_‘Well.’_

And the Kryptonian knew she shouldn’t have used the word ‘anything’ when Alex said she wanted sushi from that famous sushi place. Good thing they loved Supergirl, the waiting line alone would’ve taken up the rest of the day. She felt a little guilty using Supergirl to do this, but this was for Alex. 

By the time she hung up she was already at Noonan’s, but it was almost lunchtime, so she decided that her boss could wait a little for her tea. 

With a blur, Kara super sped into Supergirl suit and off to get sushi. 

Hopefully, they could pick up where they left off this morning, and with this sushi run, she was sure it was a very likely possibility. Then they were going to use that prize from the photo contest and made reservation for that long overdue dinner. 

Hurling herself upward faster and faster, only occasionally dodging a few birds. “Sorry!” She shouted over the wind when the birds squawked at her in indignation. Supergirl made her way across the large body of water, getting closer and closer to her destination. 

Sushi. 

_Yummm._

It was so good to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... so Kara is back at her original size and things are back to normal, and thus we are at the end of this mini Supergirl adventure. She's regular size now. They'll be spending some quality time together. 
> 
> And how is everyone doing? I hope you guys had fun with this tale, I'd appreciate all the comments and kudos, and I decided that I'm gonna start answering the comments. I never know what to say and I tend to ramble, so sorry 'bout that. Anyway, thank you for coming along on this adventure. I'm already working on the next part... and a few people seems to like kid!Alex idea, so I'm running with it. See you on the next one!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ruruko is a 8" size doll of a girl by PetWorks, she's very much in proportion, and her size is actually fit to sitting in the palm of Alex's hand, or her shoulder. I'm ignoring the fact that a lot of doll clothes have enclosure in the back. Ruruko's clothes are nice! Except some for BJD (ball joint doll). YOSD is a 1/6 size BJD.


End file.
